


Dos Escorpiones

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Patriarca está harto de que Milo ande holgazaneando por el Santuario, o lo que es peor, metiéndose en problemas.<br/>Con un castigo ejemplarizante, Shion espera que el caballero de Escorpio madure un poco y se haga cargo de un alumno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiendo la saga cómica que abrí en Fan Fiction con "Un día con los caballeros de Oro", llega este pequeño spin-off, cuyo argumento irá paralelo a la continuación de "El Intercambio". Como en la continuación me centro en los avatares de Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys en el reino submarino de Poseidón, no quería dejar de lado a los caballeros de oro y ésta vez centro la trama en Milo. 
> 
> Hacía unos meses que había iniciado este capítulo, e iba a subirlo junto con la continuación de "El Intercambio", juntando ambos fics. Pero prefiero hacerlo de modo paralelo, ya que éste fic no durará muchos capítulos. 
> 
> Siempre digo que no es necesario haber leído los anteriores fics, pero de vez en cuando hago referencias a ellos, por lo que si eres nuevo puede que te quedes un poco sin saber muy bien qué pasa. Pero son hechos puntuales, que no influyen en la trama. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

 

**1\. Un alumno para Milo**

 

La amenaza que el Patriarca había dictaminado se hizo realidad.  
—No puedes permanecer tanto tiempo ocioso, Milo. Si no haces nada de provecho, te aburres. Si te aburres, incordias a los demás para que se entretengan contigo y si se entretienen contigo no realizan sus funciones en el peor de los casos— dijo Shion, sentado en el trono dorado—. Además, te recuerdo que aún no has recibido tu castigo por aquellas tarjetas de estudio de los alumnos rellenados de esa manera tan…en fin, voy a dejar de calificarlas porque cada vez que lo pienso me hierve la sangre. Así que por estas razones te encomiendo la tutela de un alumno.  
  
El caballero de Escorpio no pudo ni quejarse. Se había quedado en blanco al oír aquello. Sólo Camus, quien permanecía a su lado, fue quien pudo preguntarle al Sumo Sacerdote por la identidad del pupilo de su amigo.  
  
—Bueno, visto que muchos caballeros de bronce, entre los que se encuentra tu alumno Hyoga, ya poseen el nivel para portar la armadura de oro de Acuario, creo que no sería descabellado sacar partido de aquellos que han demostrado tener ciertas aptitudes para la batalla y, en un futuro, que pueda portar la armadura de Escorpio. Por otra parte, el hecho de que Milo se encargue de un joven le aportará esa madurez que brilla por su ausencia en su temperamento.  
  
El francés repasó mentalmente todos los caballeros disponibles, mientras su amigo gruñía por el rapapolvo proveniente del Patriarca.  
—No te molestes en pensar demasiado Camus. El alumno que le he asignado a Milo será Jabu, de Unicornio.  
  
—¿Qué?— gritó Milo, despertando del estado de shock en el que se hallaba sumido—. ¿Jabu? ¿El rival de Seiya?— y se giró hacia Camus—. ¿Ese crío es escorpio?  
Su amigo asintió levemente y recordó al otro candidato que hubiera estado con él de no haber sido porque en el último momento cambiaron las tornas.  
—No te quejes, que a mí casi me encasquetan a Ichi— recordó el caballero de Acuario—. De todas maneras, Jabu no es un mal muchacho…un pelín repelente en su actitud, pero tiene buen fondo.  


Milo gruñó por lo bajo.  
—Yo no quiero encargarme de nadie. Soy feliz teniendo el templo para mí solo. Vamos a tener problemas de territorialidad.  
  
El Patriarca frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.  
—Milo de Escorpio, te guste o no, vas a encargarte de Jabu, y eso implica que irá a vivir contigo al octavo templo, de manera temporal. Y no hay más discusión al respecto. Podéis iros.  
  
Los dos guerreros se incorporaron y se dirigieron fuera del templo del Patriarca.  
Camus, preocupado por su amigo, le dijo que le acompañaría a darle la noticia al joven.  
—Es igual— murmuró el griego—, iré a buscarle ahora. Así puedo hacerle limpiar mi templo que está hecho un desastre.  
—¡Milo! ¡Un alumno no es un sirviente, que te quede muy claro!— aleccionó el francés—. Es una responsabilidad, porque tienes que entrenarle a fondo para que vaya desarrollando sus sentidos dormidos, no para que sea capaz de fregar el suelo en dos segundos.  
El griego observó dubitativo a Camus.  
—Perdona, pero si no recuerdo mal, cuando iba a visitarte a Siberia, Isaak e Hyoga eran quienes preparaban y servían la cena. Después les hacías fregar los platos y dormían en el suelo para que yo pudiera dormir en su cama.  
—Eso es distinto— respondió el francés, tornándose colorado—. Se habían portado mal y aquello era parte de su castigo.  
Milo se alejó de su amigo con una sonrisa en la boca.  
—Claro…un castigo…  
  
Caminando en dirección a la palestra, el caballero de Escorpio se cruzó con Seiya.  
—Buenas tardes Milo— saludó el japonés, alzando la mano a modo de saludo.  
—Buenas tardes Seiya, ¡oye, espera un minuto!— pidió el griego. Seiya frenó en seco su andar y se quedó junto a su compañero—. Es que estoy buscando a Jabu, para…bueno, no es de tu incumbencia…en fin, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?  
—Está en la palestra, peleando contra Nachi, ¿por qué? ¿Le necesitas? ¿Para qué? ¿Me lo vas a decir? ¿Por favor?— prorrumpió emocionado Pegaso, acribillándole a preguntas.  
  
Milo aguantó las ganas de arrearle un tortazo y bajarle el estado alterado, pero recordó que si Marin se enteraba de ello, recibiría un puñetazo de vuelta de la amazona.  
—Nada importante. Me voy, gracias por la información.  
  
Dicho esto, Milo siguió adelante.  
Encontró al caballero de bronce en el lugar indicado y entrenando contra Nachi, tal y como le había dicho Seiya.  
El griego miró al japonés vencer sin ninguna dificultad a su rival, y se acomodó en la grada.  
Cuando terminó de pelear, Jabu fue en busca de una toalla para retirarse el sudor cuando escuchó al caballero de Escorpio llamarle.  
  
Alzó la vista y se dirigió hacia la grada.  
—Buenas tardes Milo— saludó al griego.  
—¿Estás ocupado?— preguntó el caballero dorado, observando a la gente alrededor.  
El muchacho se colocó la toalla sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya he terminado de darle una paliza a Nachi, así que estoy libre. ¿Qué deseas?  
—Acércate un poco más, hombre— exigió Milo al chaval, quien compuso una cara de asombro—. ¡Que no te voy a hacer nada malo! Es que tengo que comentarte una cosa y no quiero que se entere mucha gente…  
Jabu lanzó una mirada suspicaz al griego y le advirtió “sin mariconadas, eh”, comentario que provocó la ira del caballero de Escorpio.  
—¡Déjate de bobadas y atiende! Tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora.  
—¿Contigo? ¿Para qué?— preguntó el caballero de Unicornio, aún más confuso ante tal proposición.  
Milo se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.  
—Que vengas conmigo y punto— ordenó sin especificar nada más.

Sorprendido ante este hecho, Jabu se despidió de Nachi y salió de la arena, al encuentro del caballero de oro.

Una vez juntos, Milo lo arrinconó contra una columna.  
—El Patriarca me ha encargado ocuparme de ti— espetó el griego—. Sí, no pongas esa cara que a mí me hace menos gracia que a ti, así que, por el bien de ambos, debemos comportarnos durante el tiempo que estime oportuno el Patriarca. Dice que es temporal, así que haz el favor de hacer este suplicio algo llevadero, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Aún sin podérselo creer Jabu tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces.  
—¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Tú mi maestro?— balbuceó incrédulo. A continuación estalló en una carcajada que provocó las miradas interrogantes del resto de guerreros que pululaban por allí.

Milo frunció el ceño y le instó a cesar su risa.  
—Lo siento Milo— respondió Jabu agarrándose la tripa—, pero tus bromas son muy divertidas…ahora ya, sin coñas, ¿qué quieres de mi?

El rictus serio del griego confirmó que no estaba bromeando como era habitual en él. El semblante de Jabu empalideció ante la que se le avecinaba. Confuso ante la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera ser su maestro se le antojaba realmente disparatada. Era consciente de que Milo no había deseado nunca tener un alumno, en parte porque adoraba demasiado su espacio personal y detestaba que fuera invadido sin previo aviso.  
  
Aún recordaba con terror aquella vez que se le ocurrió investigar el templo de Escorpio en compañía de Seiya. El griego, al percatarse de la presencia de los dos espías, los echó a patadas de su templo, amenazándoles con dejarles el cuerpo como un colador.  
  
—Bien— repuso el griego cruzándose de brazos—, veo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo delicado de esta situación. Así que venga, recoge los trastos que tengas en la cabaña esa que compartes con tus compañeros y vente a mi templo. Ah por cierto— dijo antes de irse—, en el cuarto de invitados no hay cama. Ya que pasarás por el templo de Leo, dile a Aioria que haga el favor de pagarme la que me rompió.  
  
—¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?— gruñó Jabu mientras veía al caballero de Escorpio alejarse.  
—Porque ahora debes obedecer mis órdenes, recuerda que ahora soy tu maestro. Mala suerte.  
  
Bufando de rabia, el joven Unicornio se dirigió a las duchas y seguidamente a su cabaña.  
  
Su compañero Geki le saludó alzando la mano amigablemente, mientras terminaba de afeitarse.  
—¿Qué hay Jabu? Esta noche hay una fiesta en Rodorio, en el bar Atlantis. ¿Te apuntas?  
Por respuesta, el japonés lanzó una mirada de soslayo y comenzó a recoger sus bártulos, metiéndolos de mala gana en una bolsa de deporte.  
—Me voy— dijo escuetamente.  
  
El caballero de Osa Mayor dejó caer la cuchilla de afeitar y miró a su amigo.  
—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— dijo preocupado—. Jabu, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?  
  
El japonés dejó de recoger y suspiró al sentarse en su cama.

—Pues que por orden del Patriarca, ahora estoy al servicio de Milo de Escorpio.  
  
Al principio, Geki se quedó unos segundos mirando incrédulo a su compañero, para a continuación esbozar una gran sonrisa.  
—¿Qué te hace gracia?— preguntó Jabu, molesto.  
—¡Pero si esa es una grandísima noticia, hombre! Eso significa que el Patriarca te está considerando para suceder a Milo como santo de oro. En cuanto se enteren Seiya y los demás, se van a poner muy contentos.  
  
Pero Jabu permanecía con semblante preocupado.  
—¿Tú crees? Según el caballero de Escorpio, es sólo temporal. Además— dijo incorporándose y metiendo más ropa en la bolsa—, no está para nada contento de que vaya con él. Va a ser un infierno estar bajo sus órdenes. De momento ya tengo una misión, y es pedirle a Aioria que me compre una cama nueva.  
  
Geki comenzó a reírse con fuerza y palmeó a su compañero.  
—No será para tanto. Cierto es que tiene un poco de mala fama, pero Hyoga ha dicho que eso es al principio, que luego es un hombre muy divertido. Ten en cuenta que él y Kanon son el azote del Santuario en lo que respecta a las bromas. Y si sigue de morros contigo— dijo con serenidad—, pues siempre puedes amenazarle que si se sobrepasa, se lo dirás al Patriarca. Y dudo que desobedezca al Sumo Sacerdote…  
  
Ponderando la situación, Jabu atemperó los nervios que le atenazaban con fuerza y asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.  
  
Una vez que tenía su pequeño equipaje listo, los dos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y el caballero de Unicornio caminó en dirección a las temidas escaleras que daban a los diferentes templos, donde habitaban los caballeros más poderosos de la Orden de Atenea.

  
  
  



	2. Un maestro no tan ejemplar

**2\. Un maestro no tan ejemplar**

A pesar de que había tomado fuerzas, éstas se desinflaban a medida que ascendía en el trayecto.   
  
El templo de Géminis se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, debido a la ausencia de los dos habitantes del mismo. Sin ellos pululando por el Santuario, éste pareciera estar más tranquilo.  
  
Pero al seguir ascendiendo en dirección al templo de Cáncer, Jabu escuchó unos alaridos de dolor provenientes del cuarto templo, seguidos de una risa agónica.  
Jabu aceleró el paso y llamó a Deathmask con insistencia.  
  
Al empujar la puerta entreabierta, Jabu observó una escena bastante dantesca. En mitad del salón había una silla, donde estaba sentado el caballero de Cáncer atado de pies y manos con una cuerda.   
Alrededor del caballero de Cáncer se hallaban varios compañeros de oro, entre los que figuraban Leo, Piscis, Capricornio, Sagitario, Acuario y su recién nombrado maestro.   
  
De hecho, era él quien se dedicaba a torturar con saña al italiano, obligándole a confesar.  
—¡Por tu culpa han condenado a dos compañeros!— exclamó Milo, lanzando un aguijón al caballero de Cáncer.  
  
Deathmask aulló de dolor y Afrodita trataba en vano de que la tortura terminase.   
—Créeme, se lo merece— gruñó Shura—. Jugó sucio, nunca nos dijo nada de sus planes y todos sufrimos la ira del Wyvern, cuando él tenía en su mano poder pararlo.   
—¡Pero si ya ha pedido perdón!— gimoteó el sueco, preocupado por su amigo—. O bueno, no lo ha hecho pero si le dejárais hablar seguro que lo pediría.  
—¡Que no!— exclamó a su vez Aioria—. ¡Se merece esto y mucho más!  
  
Por lo que Milo lanzó otro aguijón que provocó que el italiano se retorciera.  
—Será quejica…ni siquiera le estoy dando con fuerza…—masculló Milo, dejando escapar un suspiro de insatisfacción—. Camus, haz algo anda y congélale un rato.  
— Lo haría encantado— respondió el francés—, pero no creo que sea ejemplarizante para tu alumno.   
  
Dicho esto, el griego miró en dirección a la puerta y observó a Jabu mirado la escena con pavor.  
—Ah, estás ahí— dijo arrojando un nuevo aguijonazo a Deathmask—. No te preocupes por él, se repondrá, pero está siendo castigado.   
—¡Parada ya, en serio!— volvió a la carga Afrodita.  
—¡Cuando nos pida perdón!— respondieron todos los presentes a una.

Jabu se acercó cautelosamente, manteniendo las distancias y observando aún con cara de espanto la tortura que estaba siendo materializada en esos instantes.  
  
—¡Pide perdón!— exigió el sueco al italiano—. ¿Pero qué te cuesta?  
  
Pero Deathmask seguía compaginando la risa con los aullidos de dolor, negándose a pedir perdón.   
—Como si ellos no hubieran hecho lo mismo estando en mi situación.  
  
—¡Pues no, so listo!— respondió Aioros, harto por las impertinencias a las que había incurrido todo el tiempo el caballero de Cáncer—. Lo primero es el respeto por nuestros compañeros y tú no lo tuviste. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, porque le tengo manía a Saga, pero no se merecían ese castigo. Y lo peor fue enterarnos de que tú andabas trasteando todo. Si no le hubieras ido con el cuento a Radamanthys, jamás se habría enterado, consecuentemente no les hubieran pillado y de rebote el Wyvern no se hubiera encabronado con nosotros. ¡Así que te jodes y recibe!

El caballero de Unicornio sopesó la situación al escuchar las diferentes versiones. Bien era cierto que era la comidilla del Santuario, pero algunos detalles se le habían escapado.   
—Oye maestro— dijo dirigiéndose a Milo, quien había parado unos instantes para tomar un refresco—. ¿Esto es lo habitual entre vosotros? Lo de traicionaros…  
—Depende— respondió el caballero de Escorpio—. A veces sí, a veces no.  
—Lo importante de esto— dijo Camus, uniéndose a la conversación—, es que aprendas a que aquí estamos todos para uno y uno para todos. Las traiciones se pagan caras.  
—Ya veo…

Milo depositó el refresco en la encimera y se frotó las manos.  
—Está bien, yo debo irme con mi nuevo alumno— y se dirigió a Shura—. Y tú, dale al Centollo lo que se merece. Córtale una oreja o algo así…no quiero que quede impune tras fastidiar a mi compañero de fatigas.   
El español asintió y se arremangó la camisa, listo para iniciar una nueva serie de torturas.  
  
Milo salió del templo de Cáncer seguido de Jabu, quien se colocó a su vera.

Subieron las escaleras que daban al templo de Leo en silencio. El joven japonés miraba de reojo al caballero de Escorpio de vez en cuando, buscando adivinar los pensamientos del griego. Pero su faz permanecía inexpresiva, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones internas.  
  
—Maestro— murmuró Jabu.  
—¿Mmmh…?— masculló Milo, mirando al muchacho—. No me llames maestro, que no creo que me llegue a acostumbrar.  
El Unicornio se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Siempre y cuando no sea algo impertinente…  
Jabu frunció el ceño y disparó.  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de mañana? Porque verás, es que yo ya fui entrenado para obtener la armadura de bronce de Unicornio…y mis poderes distan mucho de los tuyos.  
  
Milo paró en seco y miró al muchacho que le devolvía una mirada interrogativa.  
—¿Le has preguntado a Aioria sobre lo de tu cama?  
—¿Pero eso a qué viene ahora?— exclamó el muchacho incrédulo—. No, no se lo he preguntado.  
—¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Vamos, antes de que se enfade más con Deathmask y lo pague contigo! Te espero aquí.  
  
Jabu apretó los labios en señal de rabia y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, mientras veía como su maestro acomodaba su trasero sobre un pilar derruido.   
  
—Desde luego…como me haga el mismo caso que me acaba de hacer, lo llevo claro— farfulló, entrando de nuevo en el templo de Cáncer.   
  
Se dirigió directo donde estaba Aioria, quien charlaba animadamente con su hermano sobre lo que en esos momentos Shura estaba a punto de hacerle al italiano.  
—Señor Aioria, ¿me disculpa un minuto?— preguntó el japonés al griego, quien agachó la cabeza y al ver a Jabu, le revolvió los cabellos con una mano.  
—¿Qué pasa potrillo? ¿Qué tal con Milo?— dijo soltando una risa.  
El japonés se recolocó el cabello desordenado.  
—Pues es que me pidió que te dijera que cuándo vas a pagarle la cama que rompiste.  
La sonrisa en la faz del caballero de Leo se disipó en esos momentos.  
—¿Que cuándo qué?— gruñó enfadado—. ¡Tendrá morro, me hace dormir en esa cama de tortura y encima me obliga a comprarle una nueva! Dile de mi parte que se largue al Inframundo él solito o le mando yo de un puñetazo.   
A Jabu le quedó muy claro que esa noche dormiría en el sofá. Sólo esperaba que al menos fuera cómodo.   
  
Despidiéndose de ambos caballeros, salió fuera y volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección al templo de Leo. Al llegar allí, no vio ni rastro de su maestro.  
  
—¿Maestro?— preguntó al aire. De repente vio como la puerta principal se abría de golpe y un rectángulo de color claro empezaba a asomar.  
—¿No vas a echarme una mano o qué?— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, asomándose desde dentro y empujando aquel rectángulo hacia fuera—. Coge del otro extremo. ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí pasmado!  
—Pero maestro…¿esto es un colchón?— preguntó el japonés, alzando el extremo que le había indicado Milo.  
—Empiezas bien muchacho— respondió el griego, haciendo salir todo el armatoste—. Punto para el Unicornio por tu agudeza visual. Es un colchón. Concretamente el colchón de visco látex de la cama de Aioria. Vamos, ¡arriba!— dijo levantando el colchón y obligando a su alumno a izarlo.  
—¡Cuando se entere nos mata!— exclamó Jabu, tratando de comprender el por qué de ese hurto.  
—Me estoy cobrando lo que me corresponde. Si no, que me hubiera comprado la cama cuando se lo pedí— añadió el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿O acaso quieres dormir en el sofá? Porque si es así, dejo el colchón y punto…  
—¡No, no, no!— respondió rápidamente el japonés—. Ya total…  
  
Y ambos siguieron su camino escaleras arriba, cargando con el enorme colchón de Aioria.  



	3. Unidos en la adversidad

**3\. Unidos en la adversidad**

—Yo no quiero saber nada…— murmuró para sí mismo el caballero de Virgo, cuando vio pasar por delante de su templo a Milo y a Jabu acarreando el colchón de marras.   
  
Los dos escorpiones siguieron su camino, pasando Libra y finalmente llegando al octavo templo. Allí, Milo indicó a su alumno que abriera la puerta.  
—¿Con magia? Porque no tengo llave— gruñó el japonés, mientras atrapaba al vuelo las llaves que le arrojaba su maestro.  
Una vez abierta la puerta, los dos entraron con el colchón, parándose para encender la luz del salón.   
Jabu miró alrededor de la sala.   
—¿Qué pasa? Si no te gusta la decoración te jodes— dijo Milo cerrando la puerta y echando el cerrojo de seguridad doble, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que aquellas barras de acero no impedirían entrar al caballero de Leo.  
—Para ser un tipo tan raro, tengo que reconocer que tienes buen gusto a la hora de decorar— admitió Jabu, acercándose a una estantería y parándose a observar los libros y los extraños objetos que la decoraban.

—No toques eso— advirtió su maestro, cuando le pilló acercando la mano a una piedra de extraña forma y brillo, que tenía grabadas unas inscripciones—; forma parte de un zigurat y es muy delicado.  
 Jabu retrocedió y siguió curioseando alrededor, maravillado ante la cantidad de objetos raros que había diseminados por doquier. No sólo piedras de antiguas civilizaciones, sino fósiles y gemas, aparte de pergaminos colgados en las paredes.   
  
En una pequeña mesa de wengé había una efigie de una mujer de oro que atrapó al adolescente.   
—¿Y ésta quién es?— dijo señalándola—. No me suena de nada.  
Milo se acercó y recogió la figura entre sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.  
—Serket, una diosa egipcia— dijo acariciándola con delicadeza. La depositó en la mesa de nuevo y dio una palmada.  
—Bueno niño, no nos entretengamos que yo me caigo de sueño. Vamos a llevar este colchón a tu habitación. Está en la planta baja— dijo señalando un pasillo.   
  
El joven caballero de bronce asintió y con ayuda de su maestro, aupó el colchón y ambos fueron directos hacia ella.   
Depositaron el colchón sobre el suelo.  
—Esto ya está— dijo el griego satisfecho—. Buscaré un sábana bajera, el edredón y una almohada.  
Y a continuación salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras hacia el suyo.  
  
Jabu se quedó perplejo.

—Pero si este cuarto está vacío…no hay somier, ni mesa, ni una triste silla…— suspiró con desgana.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó su maestro con lo acordado, arrojándole los objetos a la cara.  
—Ahí tienes, que pases buena noche— soltó rápidamente el griego, quien ya se disponía a salir.

—¿No me vas a ayudar?— exclamó el Unicornio.  
—¿A qué?— preguntó secamente su maestro, sujetando la puerta.   
—Pues a hacer…este colchón, porque no hay más. No puede llamarse cama a esto— dijo el japonés, sintiendo que aquello iría de mal en peor, a juzgar cómo había empezado.   
—Tienes manos, ¿no? Pues no necesitas mi ayuda— respondió el griego, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.   
Jabu sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su ser  y comenzaba a colocar la sábana bajera, mientras mascullaba maldiciones.   
—Y encima el suelo está hecho un asco— dijo mirando las huellas de pisadas en el suelo—. Dónde me han metido…

Al terminar de hacer su lecho, el japonés se puso un pijama, apagó la luz y se acurrucó arropándose con el edredón.

No bien había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó el teléfono del salón sonando. El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió del sitio, esperando a que su maestro lo cogiera.   
  
No tardó en escuchar unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia el salón.  
—¿Qué pasa?— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar?...pues porque tengo sueño…¡venga ya!...¿cómo te has enterado?...sí, Jabu es ahora mi alumno, sí…¿y qué?... Shaina, escúchame…dioses qué cruz…sí, sí…que sí…no…¿y yo qué quieres que le haga? A mí me lo encasquetó Shion…no claro, ahora tendré yo la culpa…¿y?...vamos a ver, que ahora es mi alumno…pues hablas con él y se lo comentas, a mí dejadme en paz de vuestras movidas…espera un segundo…¡JABU!  
  
El japonés bufó de mala gana y se revolvió sobre el colchón. De mala gana se levantó y salió al salón.

Milo le tendió el teléfono con el auricular tapado con la mano.  
—Es Shaina, que quiere hablar contigo— dijo entregándoselo—. Y dile a esa loca que no vuelva a llamar a mi templo a estas horas o se arrepentirá.   
El joven caballero de bronce se quedó unos segundos mirando con incredulidad a su maestro, quien regresaba escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Al escuchar el portazo, Jabu se colocó el teléfono.

—¿Lo has oído?— murmuró el joven.  
—Sí, lo he oído perfectamente— gruñó la mujer—. Será cretino…menudo maestro te ha tocado, pero bueno. Escúchame un segundo, porque se supone que hoy tenías ronda nocturna con Moisés, ¿no?  
El japonés se rascó la cabeza.  
—Sí, creo que sí.   
—¿Y qué haces que no estás aquí?— el tono autoritario de la italiana provocó que el joven titubeara unos segundos.  
—Pero eso depende de Milo…quiero decir, que ahora tengo otras tareas y…  
—De eso nada, bonito— dijo la mujer—. Te quiero ver a las puertas del recinto de las mujeres acompañado de Moisés en diez minutos.   
—¡Pero Shaina!— se quejó el caballero de bronce.  
—¡Ni Shaina, ni Shaino, ni nada! ¡Que vengas y punto, que soy tu superiora!  
Sin poder replicarla porque la amazona de Ofiuco había colgado el teléfono, Jabu resopló hastiado.   
Más cabreado que nunca, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de su maestro.  
—¿Qué?— escuchó al otro lado.  
—Maestro, que dice Shaina que tengo que hacer ronda nocturna con Moisés.  
Un breve silencio sepulcral antes de que el griego contestara.  
—¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?  
—Pues que si hago ronda nocturna, necesitaré parte del día de mañana para dormir. Con lo cual, no podré estar contigo.   
De nuevo silencio sepulcral, un ruido de sábanas moverse y los pasos de su maestro.

Milo abrió la puerta y se pasó la mano por la cara.  
—Si no me pagaran bien, iba a estar yo aquí— gruñó bajando las escaleras—. Vístete que iré contigo.  
El caballero de Escorpio se encerró en el baño de abajo unos instantes y al salir regresó a su cuarto a vestirse, mientras el caballero de bronce hacía lo propio.

Cuando Milo bajó, lo hizo portando su armadura de oro y la capa blanca. Jabu nunca le había visto de aquella manera, ya que por lo general, los caballeros solían vestir ropas de entrenamiento en el día a día. Rara vez les veían portando las armaduras de oro y mucho menos con la capa blanca.  
Ahora podía percibir el aura del temible guerrero que tenía ante sus ojos y se sintió, por una vez, seguro junto a su maestro.

No tardaron mucho en cruzar todos los templos, incluido el de Cáncer, donde la tortura a Deathmask proseguía, a juzgar por los gritos que lanzaba el italiano.  
  
Al llegar frente al recinto de las mujeres, observaron que Shaina y Moisés esperaban charlando a que llegara el caballero de bronce. Al verle acompañado de Milo, la amazona de Ofiuco torció el gesto.  
—Ya era hora de que vinieras— dijo la joven a Jabu—. ¿Y tú para qué vienes?— le preguntó agriamente a Milo.  
—Porque te informo de que Jabu ahora es mi alumno.  
—Eso ya lo sabía, ¿y qué?— respondió la amazona.  
—Pues que mientras sea mi alumno, está bajo mi tutela única y exclusivamente.  
—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?— preguntó de nuevo la joven, a punto de perder la paciencia.  
—Shaina— dijo Milo tomando aire—, que te busques a otro para que haga la ronda nocturna— la mujer fue a replicarle, pero el griego alzó una mano—. Y esto es una orden dada por tu superior, que en la escala del Santuario soy yo, al tener rango mayor. Así que ya sabes la desobediencia a mis órdenes te supondría un castigo—y a continuación se dirigió a Moisés—. Lo siento por ti, pero Jabu no puede acompañarte. Buenas noches.

El caballero de Escorpio se dio media vuelta, arrastrando a Jabu consigo.

—¡Pues dime tú a quién pongo de pareja de Moisés!— gritó colérica la amazona de Ofiuco, al verse rebajada.  
Milo paró en seco y se giró con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.  
—Te ordeno que realices la ronda nocturna y todas las sucesivas que tenías asignadas a mi alumno, so pena de ser castigada por desobedecer. Moisés, eres testigo de mis palabras. Espero que mis órdenes sean cumplidas a rajatabla.

Y dejando escapar una risa maligna, maestro y alumno desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.   
—Le odio. A muerte. ¡Juro que odio a Milo con toda mi alma!  
El caballero de Ballena observó con temor la descarga furiosa de su compañera de ronda.   


Milo subía las escaleras con mejor humor en su rostro pero Jabu no se atrevía a preguntar nada. Él respiró aliviado cuando supo que, por orden de su maestro, no tendría que realizar ninguna ronda nocturna. Al principio le extrañó, pero el griego comenzó a hablar repentinamente.  
—Es que odiaba hacer rondas nocturnas. Son agotadoras— informó el caballero de Escorpio—. Hace poco tuve que realizar una por culpa del Unicejo, y tuve que aguantar a Shaina toda la noche. Es que me pone nervioso— dijo justificándose—; si no haces las cosas como ella quiere, se pone nerviosa y te grita. O peor, si se te ocurre hacerle alguna sugerencia para que haga las cosas bien, se encabrona y te insulta. No acepta las críticas.  
—Conozco de sobra ese carácter tan fuerte que tiene…— murmuró el caballero de bronce, recordando diversos episodios de duros enfrentamientos con ella—. Es increíblemente terca, no admite un no por respuesta. Menos mal que Marin es más tranquila y muchas veces ejerce de cortafuegos que si no…  
  
Su maestro dejó escapar una risa y revolvió el cabello a su alumno.  
—Pero no te acostumbres a esto, porque no seré tu maestro durante mucho tiempo— dijo el griego—. Lo único que puedo arreglar es que en vez de estar bajo las órdenes de Shaina, es bajo las de Marin, si así lo prefieres.   
—¡Por favor!— suplicó el japonés con ojos llorosos—. ¡Te lo agradecería eternamente!  
Milo asintió con un leve cabeceo.  
—Haré lo que esté en mi mano. Mañana se lo comentaré a Marin.  
  
Al fin ambos habían encontrado un nexo común al que odiar. Y no tardarían en encontrar otro, puesto que al cruzar el templo de Leo, vieron la luz encendida.

—Mierda— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. Jabu, prepárate para correr y esquivar al mismo tiempo. Dame la mano.  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó el muchacho, mientras sentía que su maestro enlazaba su mano con la suya.  
Sin decir nada más, Milo se arrojó a correr a la velocidad de la luz para cruzar el quinto templo.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Aioria salió como un león enfurecido.  
—¡Serás hijo de…!— gritó rabioso, al tiempo que preparaba su potente ataque de Plasma Relámpago, liberándolo de inmediato al ver a Milo.  
—¡Agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes!— gritó el caballero de Escorpio, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
En milésimas de segundo maestro y alumno se hallaban de nuevo en el templo de Escorpio, sanos y salvos.  
Jabu sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y aún se hallaba sumido en un estado de shock.  
—¿A que ha estado bien?— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, aún riéndose—. Me encanta fastidiar a Aioria…  
Jabu no lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que sí consideró fascinante fue la experiencia de poder correr a esa velocidad vertiginosa y esquivar aquel demoledor ataque.

Cuando entraron en el templo, ambos se fueron directos a descansar. Jabu se puso de nuevo el pijama y se tumbó en el colchón. Se quedó unos segundos observando el techo, pensativo.  
—O mi maestro está un poco loco o es demasiado imprudente…

 

 


	4. El legendario orgullo de Escorpio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y lo mismo pasa con este fic...que lo actualicé en Fanfiction pero se me piró la pinza hacerlo aquí XD
> 
> Pues nada subo más capítulos...

**4\. El legendario orgullo de Escorpio**

Apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este cuando Jabu escuchó la puerta principal del templo de Escorpio chirriar. A continuación un par de pasos metálicos ligeros y tras él, otros más pesados, arrastrando los pies.

—Esto es cruel, maestro— susurró una voz, aguantando el bostezo.

Jabu abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el colchón, tratando de discernir aquellas voces.

—No es crueldad— replicó la otra voz, más grave—. Es que no entiendo cómo os puede gustar dormir tanto.  
—Y yo lo que no comprendo es por qué a ti te encanta madrugar— dijo la primera voz, bostezando abiertamente esta vez—. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un par de horas? Que son las seis de la mañana…

Y los pasos se alejaron escaleras arriba.

Jabu se tapó de nuevo con el edredón, pero cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba lo retiró rápidamente hacia atrás y salió de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor.  
Corrió escaleras arriba y al abrir la puerta vio a su maestro tiritando de frío, tratando de envolverse en su edredón.  
A su lado, Camus observaba la escena desencadenada por él mismo, con media sonrisa siniestra congelada en su rostro. Y a un lado de la puerta Hyoga se mantenía en pie como podía, a pesar del sueño que tenía.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el japonés a su hermanastro—. ¿Qué gritos son éstos?  
Hyoga señaló a Milo, quien maldecía a Camus en griego, mientras el francés trataba de arrebatarle el edredón de encima.  
—Fue tu maestro quien gritó— dijo bostezando—. Es que el mío tiene la manía de despertarlo con una ráfaga helada y claro…

—¡Camus hijo de puta!— bramó el caballero de Escorpio arrebatándole el edredón a su amigo—.¡Me tienes hasta la punta del nabo de que me despiertes de esta manera! ¡Llevo dos resfriados seguidos gracias a ti!  
—¡Pues ponte el despertador a las seis menos cinco de la mañana!— respondió el francés—. Y yo estoy harto de tener que despertarte, que tendrías que hacerlo tú solito. ¡Eres un holgazán! ¡Menudo ejemplo para tu alumno!  
—Eh, no— interrumpió el japonés—. Señor Camus, a mí no me meta en medio, que aunque me guste madrugar, no creo necesario despertarnos tan temprano.

Camus se quedó quieto unos instantes, momento que aprovechó Milo para apoderarse de su edredón y envolverse con el.  
—Si a él no le importa— declaró el griego, abullonando la almohada—, prefiero no tener que madrugar. Y mira a Hyoga, que también se cae de sueño— dijo señalando al ruso, quien hacía lo imposible por mantenerse despierto.

El caballero de Acuario miró con desdén a los tres compañeros y emitió un suspiro.  
—Está bien— dijo alzando las manos en son de paz—. Vosotros ganáis. Pero luego no quiero quejas ni reproches si no encontráis sitio para entrenar.

Y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta para salir.  
—Hyoga, vámonos— ordenó a su alumno, quien se frotó los ojos.  
El ruso miró con añoranza la cama de Milo, donde el caballero de Escorpio estaba posicionándose para seguir durmiendo.

—Maestro— gimió el caballero de Cisne—. Tengo muchísimo sueño…

Camus se quedó quieto, apretando los dientes.  
—Hyoga, ¿qué es lo que te he enseñado?— preguntó sin girarse.  
—Que la pereza y la holgazanería no te hacen caballero— respondió rápidamente el ruso.  
—Bien. Pues no te comportes como estos dos o jamás serás un buen caballero.

—Yo soy perezoso y soy buen caballero— espetó Milo desde su cama.  
—¡Milo, que no embauques a mi alumno!— gruñó Camus iracundo. A continuación se giró hacia Hyoga—. ¡Vamos!

Jabu se percató de la mirada lastimera de su hermanastro y le agarró de un brazo.  
—Señor Camus, déjenos dormir un par de horas más. Sólo hasta las ocho de la mañana. Nada más. Mira las ojeras que tiene mi hermano— dijo señalando los surcos oscuros bajo los ojos azules del ruso—. ¿No es necesario estar descansado y despejado para ser buen caballero?

Las palabras de Jabu removieron por dentro a Camus quien resopló hastiado por la situación.  
—Desde luego…esto es increíble…— bufó indignado—. Está bien, pero a las ocho regresaré a por los tres. Y como alguno remolonee o pida más tiempo para dormir, le tengo corriendo alrededor de la palestra toda la tarde. Avisados quedáis los dos. Y en cuanto a ti— dijo dirigiéndose a Milo, quien observaba la escena ocultando la sonrisa con el borde del edredón—, ya hablaremos más tarde y en privado. Como te pases de la raya, te las verás con el Patriarca.

Sin añadir nada más, Camus cerró la puerta de la habitación de Milo y éste conminó a los dos jóvenes a dormir con él en la cama.  
—¡Pero sin mariconeos!— recalcó el caballero de Escorpio—. Y no invadáis mi cacho de cama. Vosotros dos en ese lado y yo en este— dijo mientras acaparaba todo el lado izquierdo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.  
Los dos alumnos saltaron por encima del caballero de Escorpio y se metieron en la cama, quedándose fritos rápidamente.

Pasadas las dos horas concedidas por el caballero de Acuario, éste cumplió su amenaza y despertó a los tres a golpe de helada.

Espabilaron rápidamente y pronto los tres estuvieron listos para acudir al entrenamiento diario en la palestra.

A esas horas sólo vieron a tres muchachitos trotando alrededor.

Aldebarán se hallaba situado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados, observando a sus terneros recorriendo el perímetro de la palestra.  
Los jóvenes trotaban a paso ligero, pero comenzaban a dar signos de cansancio.  
—¡Vamos, vamos!— bramó el brasileó dando un par de palmadas para animarles—. ¡Venga, ahora id de lado y cambiando!

Y dada la orden, los pequeños se pusieron de lado a correr.  
Al ver a sus dos compañeros con sus respectivos alumnos, el caballero de Tauro los saludó con efusividad, sin perder de vista a sus tres alumnos.  
—¡Talion, que te estoy viendo caminar!— gritó a uno de ellos, quien dio un respingo y siguió trotando—. ¡Buenos días Camus y Milo! ¡Y acompañantes!  
—Buenos días Aldebarán— respondió el francés con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto—. Venimos a entrenar un poco, no parece que haya mucha gente— dijo mirando alrededor.  
—Qué va, parece que se les han pegado las sábanas a todos— dijo el caballero de Tauro—. Es un poco raro, pero en fin, aquí estamos.  
—¿Raro?— murmuró Milo frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Lo raro es entrenar un sábado! Yo quería tener un día tranquilo, pero nada.  
—¿Cómo?— exclamó Aldebarán—. ¿Hoy es sábado?

De repente, los tres alumnos del caballero de Tauro frenaron en seco, quedándose quietos mirando en dirección a su maestro.  
—¿Seguro que es sábado?— preguntó Aldebarán, rascándose la cabeza confuso.  
Milo asintió con la cabeza.  
—Vaya— respondió el brasileño y dio unas palmadas—. ¡Enanos! ¡Dejamos el entrenamiento para el lunes! ¡Lo siento, creí que era viernes!— gritó a sus alumnos quienes suspiraron aliviados.

—Yo creía que nos había castigado por acabarnos la botella de cachaça— susurró Talion a su compañero Simón. Éste pidió que bajara la voz.  
—Te dije que no se enteraría, no vayas a cagarla ahora— gruñó agarrando al más pequeño de los tres, Kayafa.

Los tres terneros se reunieron junto a su maestro y desaparecieron de la palestra.

—¿Y bien Camus?— gruñó Milo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entrenamos o qué hacemos?

El francés dedicó una mirada helada a su amigo.

—Que sea sábado no implica que debamos descansar. Además— dijo señalando a un par de puntos a lo lejos—, allí vienen Seiya y Marin. Es el momento de que tu alumno demuestre lo que sabe hacer.

Jabu observó el punto que señalaba el caballero de Acuario y, efectivamente, aparecieron ambos personajes en escena.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo alegremente Marin—. ¡Qué madrugadores! ¿Ves Seiya?— dijo dirigiéndose al caballero de Pegaso—. Ellos han madrugado. Y tú querías quedarte en la cama hasta las diez.

—No estamos aquí por gusto— musitaron Hyoga y Jabu a la vez.

—¡Ah, Marin, buenos días!— exclamó Camus—. Al fin alguien sensato que madruga para entrenar a su alumno y que le da igual que sea sábado. Dime, ¿qué te parece si para calentar Seiya se enfrenta a Jabu?

La amazona de Águila miró a Milo. Después a Jabu. Rregresó la mirada a Milo y se dirigió a éste.  
—Así que los rumores eran ciertos…— murmuró la mujer—. Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho a Shaina, que no para de blasfemar en tu contra?  
Milo esbozó una sonrisa al conocer la rabia que carcomía a la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—Darle de su propia medicina. Por marimandona— espetó el caballero de Escorpio—. Y sí, ahora soy el maestro de éste— dijo señalándole, a lo que el japonés gruñó un "¡No soy éste, soy Jabu!".

—Entonces, ¿hace un combate?— retó la amazona tendiendo la mano derecha para sellar el trato.

Milo miró a Seiya, quien se hallaba parloteando con Hyoga, mientras que Jabu hacía crujir sus nudillos.  
—Por mí vale— alegó el griego, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así sabré qué es lo que sabe éste.  
—¡Que no soy un objeto! ¡Que soy un humano! ¡Apréndete mi nombre!— gruñó el caballero de Unicornio molesto.  
—Que sí, que sí— respondió Milo, empujándole hacia colocarle junto a Seiya—. Venga, vosotros dos, a combatir.

Seiya le preguntó a su maestra sobre ese hecho y ella asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.  
Hyoga deseó suerte a ambos contrincantes y se situó junto a su maestro, quien se dirigió a su vez al lado de Milo y de Marin.  
—Verás que somantapalos le va a caer a Jabu— vaticinó Camus, con media sonrisa.  
—Gracias por el voto de confianza— gruñó Milo—. Me vengaré por esto, que lo sepas.  
—Siempre dices lo mismo— replicó el francés, para pincharle.

Antes de que ambos se enzarzaran en una pelea verbal, Hyoga pidió ayuda a la amazona, quien con un simple carraspeo provocó que ambos caballeros dejaran de picarse mutuamente.

Así pues, comenzó el combate entre ambos caballeros de bronce.

Los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea sin parangón, donde los puñetazos se repartían a ritmo vertiginoso, pero Seiya teniendo más experiencia en tal aspecto, pronto puso en aprietos a Jabu.  
—¡Prepárate Jabu y encaja esto! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!— exclamó descargando su ataque sobre el caballero de Unicornio, quien a duras penas pudo resistir el ataque.  
Aguantó con entereza, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon rápidamente. Haciendo acopio de fuerza, devolvió un contraataque con "Galope del Unicornio", golpeando a Seiya en la cabeza con una fuerte patada.

Sin embargo, el caballero de Pegaso se repuso con agilidad y agarró a Jabu, elevándolo por los aires y ascendiendo, cayendo a continuación en picado. A punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, Seiya se deshizo de Jabu y saltó para ponerse a salvo del impacto. Sin embargo su hermanastro recibió de lleno el golpe, quedando definitivamente derrotado.

Milo torció el gesto resopló.  
—Parece que voy a tener que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a este niño.  
Marin le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para animarle.  
—Ten en cuenta que Seiya tiene más nivel que Jabu, al fin y al cabo alcanza el Séptimo Sentido— dijo a modo de burla y salió corriendo hacia su alumno, acompañada de Hyoga.

Camus miró de soslayo a su amigo.  
—¿No vas a ayudar a Jabu?  
—No— respondió abruptamente el griego.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Que venga él aquí— dijo Milo—. Ha perdido y me ha defraudado. Por lo que no espere que vaya a consolarle.  
Aguantando la respuesta, el francés dejó a su amigo a solas y se reunió con los cuatro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jabu se acercó cabizbajo hacia donde estaba su maestro con los brazos cruzados.  
—Lo siento— musitó el japonés.  
—No lo sientas— replicó Milo—. Eres débil, eso está claro.  
El joven caballero de Unicornio apretó los dientes con rabia.  
—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy— añadió su maestro, dándose media vuelta—. Puedes ir donde quieras. Tienes el día libre.

Y sin esperar a que le acompañara, el griego desapareció de la palestra.

Jabu se quedó en el mismo lugar, luchando para evitar que las lágrimas aflorasen.  
—No se lo tengas en cuenta— dijo Seiya apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanastro—. Se le pasará el enfado.  
—Sí— añadió Hyoga—. No suele estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo, ¿a que no, maestro?— dijo dirigiéndose a Camus.

El francés respondió un "sí" por lo bajo, pero mantuvo un semblante serio.  
—¿Qué te preocupa?— preguntó Marin al percibir esa sensación por parte del caballero de Acuario.  
—Su orgullo ha sido herido— respondió—. Y tardará en reponerse.  
La amazona se mordió el labio inferior.  
—¿En serio crees que su orgullo ha sido herido? Si no ha sido él quien ha combatido contra Seiya.  
El caballero de Acuario asintió con un leve cabeceo.  
—Cierto. Pero hay una razón por la cual Milo jamás quiso tener un alumno. Y tiene que ver con esta situación.  
—Explícate— pidió la mujer.  
—Tener un alumno es una responsabilidad muy grande. Tú y yo lo sabemos, porque se espera que nuestros alumnos nos superen. No hay nada más emocionante para un maestro que verse superado por su propio alumno. Jabu puede que porte la armadura de Escorpio algún día, y como tal, Milo desearía que fuera un caballero digno de portarla. Y al ver el combate, ahora piensa que Jabu es débil y que jamás será capaz de llevar la armadura que le correspondería. Por lo que se siente defraudado.

Marin asintió y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.  
—Supongo que el Patriarca le dio demasiadas esperanzas, ¿no?  
—Sí— respondió el francés—. Aunque Milo se negara en principio, si le mandan hacer algo, lo hace hasta el final y espera resultados excelentes. Si no lo consigue, se frustra. En este caso, se enfada. Pero no con Jabu, sino consigo mismo.  
—Comprendo— murmuró la amazona—. En fin, espero que se le pase pronto el cabreo y le de una oportunidad a Jabu. No es mal chico y sinceramente tiene potencial. Pero es deber de Milo de explotarle al máximo.

Los dos maestros observaron como Jabu se deshacía de las manos de Hyoga y Seiya y se marchaba en dirección contraria a los templos con rapidez.  
Sus alumnos regresaron junto a ellos.  
—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Camus a los dos jóvenes.  
—Está enfadado consigo mismo— respondió Hyoga rápidamente—. Nos ha dicho "dejadme en paz" y se ha largado.

Camus cruzó una mirada cómplice con la amazona.  
—Dios los cría…  
—…Y ellos se juntan— completó la frase Marin, dejando escapar una risa—. O más bien, Shion los junta.

Los dos maestros se despidieron y marcharon cada uno por su lado.  
Camus miró a su alumno.  
—Yo iré a hablar con Milo. Ve en busca de Jabu.  
Hyoga asintió y partió en la dirección por la que su hermanastro había desaparecido, mientras su maestro hacia lo propio con su amigo.


	5. Lo que Shion no quiso contar

**5\. Lo que Shion no quiso contar**

—¡Que me dejéis en paz!— exclamó Jabu cuando Hyoga se acercó a verle—. ¡No quiero saber nada de nadie! Por favor…

El caballero de bronce se había refugiado bajo unos pedruscos, para evitar el sol y poder estar a solas, lejos de la gente. Y sobre todo, de su maestro.

Sin embargo, conociéndole un poco, Hyoga no había tardado en encontrarle sentado en aquel hueco, lanzando piedrecitas al suelo. Se acuclilló a su lado para iniciar una conversación, pero fue abruptamente cortado.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que Jabu le había pedido que se marchara.  
—No es que quiera defender a Milo pero…— comenzó de nuevo Hyoga—, es que tienes que entenderle.

El japonés miró sorprendido a su hermanastro.

—¿Qué tengo que entenderle?— preguntó molesto—. No quiere ser mi maestro y punto. Y por mi mejor, que yo tampoco pedí ser su alumno. Ya fui entrenado para obtener la armadura de Unicornio y es lo que me basta— dijo golpeando la pechera de su armadura con orgullo.

—¿Y no tienes la ambición de llegar algún día a ser caballero de oro de Escorpio?— preguntó asombrado Hyoga—. Pertenecer a la élite del Santuario…

Jabu negó con la cabeza.  
—Mis sueños son pequeños. No pude con Seiya, soy un desastre— replicó el japonés, mirando al horizonte y arrojando otra piedrecita—. Normal que Milo me repudie.

Rascándose la cabeza por no saber muy bien qué contestar, Hyoga imitó a su hermanastro y arrojó una piedra lejos. Se escuchó un ruido metálico y un quejido proveniente de un lugar cercano.  
Los dos jóvenes se llevaron la mano a la boca y se incorporaron rápidamente para ver a quién había acertado con el pedrusco Hyoga.

—¿Quién cojones me ha lanzado una piedra?— rugió una voz conocida para ambos caballeros, quienes al ver al caballero de Leo aproximándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza y sujetaba el casco con la mano libre.  
Al ver a los dos muchachos con cara de susto, Aioria frunció el ceño y se acercó raudo a ambos.  
—¿Quién de los dos ha sido?— preguntó escudriñando las caras de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Hyoga? ¿Jabu?

Pero los dos muchachos mantuvieron los labios sellados a cal y canto.

—Así que no pensáis decírmelo, ¿eh?— musitó el caballero de Leo—. Muy bien, puesto que Jabu me debe una por robar MI colchón, supondré que ha sido él. ¿Me equivoco? Eres de la piel de Milo. Seguro que te instruye para sacarme de quicio como sólo él sabe hacerlo…

Hyoga fue a abrir la boca, pero Jabu se adelantó.  
—Fue sin querer, estaba jugando con la piedra y se me escapó— soltó rápidamente para proteger a Hyoga—. Y efectivamente, te quitamos el colchón, pero eso fue idea de Milo. Conste que yo dije que no me parecía correcto, pero siendo él mi maestro, le debo obediencia.

Aioria sopesó unos instantes lo que le había dicho el muchacho y se encogió de hombros.  
—Pues dile a tu maestro que voy a cobrarme ese robo de una manera u otra. Y la próxima vez apunta bien cuando lances una piedra. Otra no te la toleraré. Tienes suerte de que tienes una excelente reputación y considero tu ataque como un descuido. Confío en tu palabra.

—Sí señor— respondió Jabu tragando saliva.

Cuando el caballero de Leo se alejó de allí, los dos jóvenes respiraron aliviados.  
—¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?— preguntó Hyoga alarmado.

—Porque a ti te hubiera destruido de un golpe. Sé de sobra que tú participas de las bromas que Milo planea para joderle.

El rostro del joven ruso se tornó colorado y sonrió escuetamente.  
—No en todas, pero es que se le ocurren unas cosas a tu maestro que…

Jabu miró de soslayo a su hermanastro y esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Tú te pareces más a Milo que a Camus.  
—Y tú te pareces más a mi maestro que a Milo— dijo soltando una carcajada el ruso.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Milo subía las escaleras de tres en tres, atravesando los templos sin ni siquiera saludar a los inquilinos ni pedir permiso.

Esto provocó las iras de algunos, quienes recriminaron su falta de educación. La mirada iracunda del caballero de Escorpio provocó que aquellos que le increpaban retrocedieran acobardados.  
Conocían de sobra que cuando su compañero estaba cabreado hasta la médula era más inteligente no prender la chispa.

Cuando atravesaba las escaleras de Piscis al Templo del Patriarca, Milo levantó una tormenta que despejó el camino de rosas que Afrodita había realizado con todo su amor.

—¡Serás cabrón!— aulló el caballero de Piscis al ver todo el sendero libre de flores—.¡Milo! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Vas a pagar cara tu afrenta!

Por su parte, el griego dejó de subir las escaleras y se dio media vuelta.  
—Afrodita, no me hinches las pelotas, te lo advierto. No estoy de humor— gruñó mientras volvía la vista al frente y seguía subiendo.

Pero el sueco no se dio por vencido y arrojó una rosa negra que cayó como una flecha frente al caballero de Escorpio.  
—¡Exijo una explicación!— reclamó el caballero de Piscis.

La chispa se prendió y sin esperar un solo segundo, el griego alzó su dedo índice y acumuló energía para disponerse a disparar sus letales aguijones.  
Antes de que descargara su ataque, escuchó la voz de Camus pidiéndoles que pararan.

Afrodita y Milo miraron en dirección al caballero de Acuario recién aparecido, quien alzó las manos en son de paz.  
—Vale ya. Los dos— dijo con voz grave—. Esto no es el comportamiento esperado de nosotros. Afrodita, por favor, regresa a tu templo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ya te explicaré en otro momento.  
El sueco apretó los labios y miró primero a Camus y después a Milo.  
—De esta te acuerdas— amenazó a éste último, antes de darse media vuelta y encerrarse en su templo, tal y como le había ordenado el francés.

Una vez a solas, los dos caballeros restantes se quedaron unos segundos estáticos en el sitio.  
—Milo— llamó Camus con tono conciliador—, escucha…sé que estás cabreado, pero no lo pagues con los demás.

El griego se mantuvo callado escuchando a su amigo.  
—Sólo quiero hablar con el Patriarca— respondió el griego, aún con dureza en sus palabras.

—Antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, mi deber es informarte de las consecuencias que acarrearían lo que sé que estás pensando hacer— dijo Camus pausadamente—. He hablado con Isaak.

Esta revelación provocó el interés del caballero de Escorpio, quien descendió unos escalones para acercarse a su amigo, conminándole a proseguir.

—Me ha dicho que Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys están encerrado en cabo Sunión y que no salen de allí ni para comer. Sólo para realizar unas misiones— relató el caballero de Acuario—. Y aquí viene lo importante, puesto que en esa celda, hay una cama más.

Milo alzó una ceja confuso por tal información.  
—¿Y?— musitó sin entenderlo—.Mejor para ellos, así no se pelearán.

El francés sacudió la cabeza.  
—Es que esa cama está reservada para cualquier otro dorado que se pase de la raya esta semana.

—¿Cómo?— exclamó Milo contrariado—. ¿Me estás diciendo…?

—Sí, Milo— asintió Camus—. Aunque parece que el castigo del Patriarca ha finalizado, realmente estamos todos en la cuerda floja. Cualquiera de nosotros que se pase un ápice, será enviado a cabo Sunión para reunirse con ellos. Y eso supone estar bajo las órdenes de Poseidón…

El caballero de Escorpio se pasó una mano por la flequillo y exhaló.  
—Básicamente, ser su esclavo y encargarse de todos los marrones que nadie quiere hacer.

Camus asintió con un gesto afirmativo e indicó a su amigo para que descendiera el resto de escalones.  
—Así que será mejor que no nos metamos en ningún jaleo, de lo contrario…

—Pobres Saga y Kanon— murmuró Milo—. Realmente desconocen lo que se les viene encima— dijo recordando algunas misiones que Isaak les había comentado.

Los dos amigos emprendieron el descenso hacia sus respectivos templos, temerosos de la información que compartían.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Patriarca.  
—Mi señor, ¿está usted seguro de esto?— preguntó Arles, mirando los papeles que había leído previamente.

—Por supuesto— afirmó Shion, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra—. Ahora sí que van a comportarse de buenas maneras.

Arles resopló inseguro por aquellas cláusulas que llevaban el sello del dios Poseidón, sin estar muy convencido.  
—No sé— murmuró—. ¿No crees que deberíamos informarles al menos? No creo que deban permanecer ajenos a esto. Tenga un poco de compasión por ellos.  
—No— cortó tajante el Sumo Sacerdote—. Me tienen harto. Pensé que con la ausencia de Saga y Kanon en el Santuario sería feliz, pero siento que dentro de poco volverán los problemas. Ya lo creo que sucederán. Y es entonces cuando a aquel caballero dorado que acumule más puntos negativos en mi lista, será enviado a ocupar la cama vacía de la celda de cabo Sunión.

Shion comenzó a reírse de manera maléfica mientras que Arles releía con inquietud los papeles.  
—Y yo que creía que a usted le carcomía la conciencia por dentro por enviar a los gemelos allí…


	6. Dos escorpiones y una mujer

**6\. Dos escorpiones y una mujer**  
  
Milo bajaba las escaleras camino a su templo cuando a lo lejos divisó a su alumno subiendo hacia Escorpio.   
  
Al encontrarse ambos de frente, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo permanecieron unos segundos mirándose con resquemor.  
  
—Tú— rompió el silencio Milo—, prepárate porque esta tarde vamos a realizar un entrenamiento intensivo.   
  
Jabu se quedó petrificado ante tales palabras.  
—Me debes una disculpa— gruñó el japonés frunciendo el ceño más aún.  
Milo dejó escapar una leve risa.  
—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— recriminó el caballero de oro—. En todo caso me la debes tú por no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.   
—¡Pero bueno!— exclamó asombrado el caballero de bronce—. ¡Si fuiste tú quien insistió en que yo peleara contra Seiya! ¡Y encima te pusiste borde conmigo!   
—Hombre claro, no voy a estar feliz después de que me humillaras en público— el reproche de Milo dio de lleno en el corazón de Jabu.  
—Eres…— masculló el japonés, reprimiendo las ganas de insultarle, por lo que optó por dejar escapar un gruñido de cabreo. Sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, el joven avanzó sus pasos en dirección a Sagitario—.  Que sepas que informaré al Patriarca de esto.  
  
Inmediatamente, Milo se puso en marcha y corrió hasta situarse de nuevo frente a su alumno, impidiéndole el paso.  
—No. Al Patriarca déjalo tranquilo que está muy liado con sus cosas— dijo el griego, tragando saliva—. Está bien, te perdono.   
—¡Milo! ¡Que soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte por tu falta de consideración hacia mi!— bufó de mala gana.  
—Hale, venga, que sí, que quedas perdonado por todo lo que me has hecho, no te preocupes— dijo agarrando a su alumno, provocándole un cambio de dirección—. ¿Has visto lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser? Llega a ser otro y no lo cuenta…

El japonés se quedó perplejo ante esta nueva situación, pero por no provocar un jaleo prefirió callarse y seguir a su maestro.   
  
Mientras se encaminaban hacia la palestra para entrenar, la figura de una mujer avanzaba hacia ellos.  
—Shaina a la vista— atinó a divisar el caballero de Escorpio—. Cambio de estrategia…  
Milo giró sobre sus talones, arrastrando de nuevo a Jabu, que por uno momento se sintió como una marioneta en manos de su maestro, quien lo zarandeaba continuamente.  
—¡Alto ahí!— gritó la amazona con un timbre de voz enfurecido—. ¡Ni se te ocurra huir ahora!  
  
—Sigue andando, ignórala— susurró el griego a su alumno, conminándole a seguir.  
—Pero maestro— respondió el japonés—, ¿no sería mejor solucionar esto ahora? Que es muy cabezota, que no se va a dar por vencida…sigue enchochada de Seiya a pesar de todas las veces que él la ha dado calabazas…créeme, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no para.  


El caballero de Escorpio ponderó aquellas palabras en su mente y resopló hastiado, frenando sus pasos. Al girarse, la amazona se hallaba justo detrás de ambos guerreros, provocando que dieran un respingo por el susto.  
—Oye en serio,  esas máscaras que lleváis me dan muy mal rollo. Son pavorosas, por su inexpresividad y ni tan siquiera sé cómo narices podéis respirar—exclamó Milo llevándose la mano al corazón—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
La joven cruzó los brazos y resopló un bufido.  
—Por mucho que lo intentes, no me pienso quitar la máscara delante de ti. No quisiera tenerte detrás de mi suplicando por mi amor— contestó—. Quiero que me devuelvas a mi subordinado. No pienso hacer más guardias nocturnas mientras él esté a mi servicio.  
  
Milo se mesó la larga melena y agarró a Jabu por los hombros.  
—Shaina, querida, te he visto sin máscara varias veces y no has provocado en mi la más mínima alteración. Me recuerdas demasiado a Shun y a día de hoy siguen sin gustarme los hombres— respondió socarronamente el caballero de Escorpio—. Y creía que la máscara sólo cubría el rostro, no las orejas, por lo que reitero mis palabras de anoche, por si no los escuchaste bien. Jabu es mi alumno, no tu subordinado. Así que vas a seguir realizando esas guardias te gusten o no. Recuerda que es una orden dada por un superior.  
  
—¿Orden de un superior?— bufó de nuevo la amazona—. ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ti mismo? Bien, bien— musitó la joven—, pues entonces vamos a aclarar esto con el Patriarca, porque según tengo entendido, Jabu aparece en la lista oficial bajo mi supervisión, no la tuya. ¡Y es una orden oficial firmada por Shion!  
Acto seguido, la joven agarró al japonés del brazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia ella.   
—De eso nada— reclamó Milo, agarrando del brazo derecho a su alumno—, Shion me lo encasquetó como discípulo y por lo tanto está bajo mis órdenes. Que no haya actualizado la lista oficial no te da derecho a llevártelo.  
Ambos guerreros prosiguieron discutiendo acaloradamente mientras cada uno tiraba de un extremo del caballero de Unicornio.  
—¡Me váis a partir en dos!— se quejó el japonés, mientras seguía siendo zarandeado por sus superiores.  
  
Al escuchar el escándalo montado, Camus se apresuró a subir las escaleras corriendo, seguido de Hyoga.   
—¿Pero qué hacéis?— gritó horrorizado al ver la rocambolesca escena—. ¡Soltad a Jabu ahora mismo!  
Nada más oír a su amigo, Milo soltó a Jabu, quien por la inercia de los tirones acabó derribando a la amazona de Ofiuco, cayendo los dos al suelo.   
Hyoga se acercó a ayudar a ambos, mientras Camus se acercaba con el rostro malhumorado a Milo.  
—¿Qué haces idiota?— susurró a su amigo—. ¿No te dije que a la mínima Shion puede enviarte a cabo Sunión, con Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys? ¿Acaso quieres pasarte unos meses limpiando de basura el fondo del mar o qué?  
—Pues mira— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—, casi que no me vendrían nada mal unas vacaciones…  
Por respuesta, el francés comenzó a enfriar el aire a su alrededor, provocando que el brazo del griego quedara cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo.  
—¡Deja de decir bobadas!— susurró cabreado, pero al ver a la amazona sacudiéndose la ropa su expresión volvió a su estado natural de seriedad—. Shaina, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué discutías con Milo? ¿Y qué maneras son esas de maltratar a un caballero de bronce?  
—¡Pregúntale a tu amigo, que tiene el don de hacerme cabrear! ¡Y estoy harta!— gritó la joven, ofuscada—. ¡Jabu es oficialmente mi subordinado y le necesito para que realice las guardias nocturnas!  
  
Antes de que su compañero fuera a replicar, Camus colocó su mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar.  
—Shion ha ordenado a Milo encargarse de Jabu, fui testigo de ello. Por lo que, si tienes alguna duda, puedes ir a preguntarle al mismo Patriarca. Pero te advierto que de nada te servirá darte el paseo hasta su templo porque te dirá lo mismo que nosotros.  
  
A pesar de llevar una máscara, los cuatro hombres allí reunidos frente a la muchacha pudieron percibir su inminente estallido rabioso.  
—Está bien— susurró apretando los puños—. Todo tuyo— dijo la joven, dirigiéndose a Milo—, pero ya nos veremos las caras más adelante…estas humillaciones las vas a pagar caras. Te lo juro.   
  
Y dicho esto, la amazona se alejó de la vista de aquellos guerreros.   
  
El griego respiró aliviado y agitó el brazo congelado, retirando la capa de hielo de un golpe.  
—Será…— gruñó masajeándose el brazo helado—. En fin Jabu, vámonos a entrenar ya, que se nos hace tarde. Gracias Camus.  
El francés mantuvo su semblante serio  y asintió, pidiéndole cautela en todo lo que hiciera.  
—Otra más y Shion te manda a cabo Sunión de cabeza— le advirtió.  
  
Con un gesto de asentimiento, los dos escorpiones descendieron a toda prisa por las escaleras, mientras los dos acuarianos les observaban.   
Y no lejos de allí, una amazona, escondida tras una columna, planeaba su siguiente movimiento.  
—Así que cabo Sunión, ¿eh?  
  
  



	7. El primer toque

**7\. El primer toque**  
  
Jabu se acariciaba los brazos. Debido al tira y afloja entre su maestro y Shaina, el dolor comenzaba a aflorar.  
—No sé si sentirme deseado por ambos y consecuentemente estar feliz— dijo componiendo una mueca de dolor—, pero lo que sí está claro es que no quiero que volváis a tirarme cada uno de un brazo.   
El griego torció media sonrisa de satisfacción.  
—¿Acaso querías que te dejara con ella?— preguntó maliciosamente.  
Su alumno compuso una cara de terror y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, a lo que Milo le alborotó el cabello castaño.   
—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar por hoy— musitó su maestro—. Mañana entrenaremos algo, para ver si así puedes defenderte mejor de Seiya.  
—Pero si me diste día libre…hace un momento querías ir a entrenar…y ahora que no…¡me mareas!  
Milo se rascó la cabeza pensativo y decidió poner punto final al agitado día.  
—A descansar, que yo también he tenido un día bastante movido y quiero relajarme con un baño y una buena cena.   
Encogiéndose de hombros, Jabu siguió a su maestro hasta su templo y ambos entraron.   
  
Una vez que cenaron, el maestro llamó a su alumno para que se sentase en uno de los sofás de su templo.  
Echándose todo lo largo que era, Milo estiró los brazos y bostezó.  
—A ver niño— dijo el griego frotándose los ojos—, ¿quieres entonces estar bajo la supervisión de Marin, una vez concluya mi tutela? Te lo digo porque en breves tendré que ir a ver al Patriarca, para relatarle un poco por encima como han ido este par de días.   
Jabu asintió rápidamente.  
—Bien— musitó su maestro—, pues cuando…

De repente escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del templo. Al grito de “¿quién es?” que profirió el caballero de Escorpio desde el sofá, escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias llamándole.  
—Joder— bufó Milo—, ya había cogido la postura del sofá.  
Levantándose del mismo, se encaminó a la puerta y abrió.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué jaleo es este?— preguntó malhumorado. El guardia se cuadró ante él con semblante serio.  
—Orden del Patriarca, que el caballero de Escorpio acuda inmediatamente a su templo.  
Sin decir nada más  Milo se despidió de su alumno y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Al llegar al templo del Patriarca, encontró a Shaina arrodillada frente a Shion.  
  
—Debí imaginármelo…— susurró para sí mismo, mientras avanzaba por la alfombra roja—. Buenas noches, mi señor— dijo saludando al Patriarca e hincando una rodilla en tierra.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote percibió la tensión entre ambos guerreros y conminó a ambos a ponerse en pie.  
—Caballero de Escorpio— comenzó a decir Shion—, ¿es cierto que usted ha desautorizado a la amazona de Ofiuco sobre un caballero de rango menor y del que ella está a cargo?  
  
Milo tragó saliva pero se mantuvo firme, apretando los puños.  
—Sí, mi señor— contestó rápidamente—, pero he de alegar en mi defensa que…  
  
—Silencio— ordenó el Patriarca, alzando la mano derecha—. El abuso de poder está severamente castigado en este lugar sagrado. Y usted ha relegado y humillado a la amazona de Ofiuco, ordenándole realizar una tarea que no es de su rango. ¿Tiene algo que objetar al respecto?  
  
Los ojos turquesas de Milo se desviaron hacia su izquierda, comprobando que la joven se mantenía tranquila en su posición.  
—Efectivamente, mi señor— respondió el griego—. No era mi intención humillarla ni relegarla, ni mucho menos abusar de mi poder sobre ella. Quisiera recordarle a la señorita que previamente ella quiso desautorizarme a mí respecto al caballero de bronce de Unicornio que, como bien sabe usted porque así lo dispuso, está bajo mi tutela. Por lo tanto, si he de pedirle disculpas por mis modales a la hora de reprenderla, lo haré. Sin embargo, me mantengo firme en mi decisión de que, mientras Jabu esté conmigo, soy el encargado de decidir si debe o no debe realizar una tarea que le ha encomendado un caballero de plata.  
  
El Patriarca giró el rostro hacia Shaina, quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de nerviosismo.  
—Mi señor— profirió la muchacha—, el caballero de bronce de Unicornio está a mi cargo desde que usted lo asignara a mi batallón. Por lo tanto, creo estar en mi derecho de reclamar los servicios de mi subalterno  para realizar las tareas que tiene encomendadas.   
  
Ante esta situación, el Sumo Sacerdote se acodó en el reposabrazos de su trono y meditó unos segundos.  
—Está claro que aquí ha habido un malentendido entonces, gracias a mí— murmuró Shion—. Shaina, ¿sabía usted que el caballero de Unicornio había pasado a estar bajo la tutela de Milo?  
  
La joven guerrera se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, mientras el griego la observaba con media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.   
—Bueno…no…sí…no sé…—titubeó ella.  
—Dilo claramente— animó Milo—, dile al Patriarca quién fue la que me llamó por la noche para que Jabu hiciera la ronda nocturna a pesar de que sabía que estaba bajo mi tutela.   
Shaina gruñó una maldición por lo bajini, y giró el rostro enmascarado hacia el caballero de Escorpio.  
—Sí, sabía que Jabu era alumno de éste, pero oficialmente no está escrito y supuse que todavía podía encargarle sus tareas, tal y como tengo planificado todo. Compréndame— prosiguió la muchacha, al ver que el Patriarca se llevaba las manos a las sienes masajeándolas—, yo tengo que cubrir las tareas encomendadas, y que me falte un guerrero para cubrir una baja imprevista supone una alteración en mi trabajo.   
—Está bien, está bien…—suspiró el Sumo Sacerdote—. Debí haber publicado oficialmente que el caballero de Unicornio es responsabilidad de Milo por ahora. Pero también le digo— dijo dirigiéndose al caballero de Escorpio, quien había musitado un “jódete” bastante audible—, y absténgase de realizar comentarios groseros, que esa noche Jabu podía haber realizado aquella tarea que le había pedido su superiora. Y que esto no quita que usted no ha hecho las cosas como se supone que debería hacerlas un caballero de su rango.  
  
Milo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la reprimenda del Patriarca, al tiempo que escuchaba un “ahora te jodes tú” proveniente de Shaina.   
  
—Señorita Shaina, queda usted relegada de la tutela de Jabu de Unicornio, hasta nueva orden. Si necesita más guerreros, le expenderé un papel para que otra persona le ayude con sus tareas. En cuanto a ti, Milo, espero que se comporte como el caballero de oro que es, y que decline esa actitud arrogante con sus subordinados, aparte de que espero que esté cuidando correctamente a su alumno. Enseguida haré oficial en todo el Santuario aquello que me ha pedido, señorita Shaina. Podéis marcharos.   
  
La amazona se giró con una sonrisa tras la máscara, pero al escuchar a Milo llamar la atención del Sumo Sacerdote frenó en seco.  
  
—¿Qué más quieres?— preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote, tuteando a Milo.

—Es que es respecto a Jabu— dijo el griego—. Me ha expresado su deseo de cambiar de batallón y estar bajo la tutela de Marin de Águila en lugar de Shaina de Ofiuco. Si pudiera usted realizar la orden para ello…  
  
Shion alzó la vista incrédulo, pero asintió afirmativamente.  
—Dile que acuda a mi presencia cuando quiera, si ambas mujeres están de acuerdo, se realizará un intercambio de subordinados entre ellas. ¿Algo más?  
  
Con un “No, nada más, mi señor”, el caballero e Escorpio se despidió del Patriarca. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Shaina.  
—¿Has estado lavándole el cerebro a Jabu?— preguntó la joven apretando los puños.  
—Te equivocas de pleno— soltó Milo mientras pasaba de largo y salía del templo—. Ha sido él quien me lo ha pedido por voluntad propia. No imagino por qué…  
  
Esta última frase provocó que Shaina diera un empujón al griego quien trastabilló pero sin llegar a caer al suelo.  
Al levantar la vista observó a la mujer marchándose enfurecida.  
—¡Te voy a denunciar por intento de homicidio!— exclamó él, riéndose de ella.   
—¡Pues aprovecha mientras sigas vivo, que la próxima no lo cuentas!— gritó ella de vuelta.  
  
Milo siguió riéndose entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a descender las escaleras, permitiendo la huida de la amazona de Ofiuco.  
  
Al llegar a su templo, el griego se encontró a Jabu durmiendo en el sofá. Simplemente recogió la manta del sofá y se la echó por encima al adolescente,  yéndose él a dormir a su cuarto tras apagar la luz de la estancia.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jabu se despertó temprano, con el cuerpo dolorido por haber dormido en el sofá. Se revolvió un poco pero decidió levantarse, mientras sus huesos crujían.   
—¿Maestro?— preguntó, al escuchar unas voces provenientes de fuera del templo.  
   
Sorprendentemente, el griego se hallaba despierto y conversaba animadamente con Marin.  
—Buenos días Jabu— saludó la muchacha—. ¿Es cierto eso de que quieres estar bajo mis órdenes, una vez que termine el tutelaje de Milo?  
La noticia le tomó por sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Bien, pues no hay más que hablar, ¿no?— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, apoyándose en la pared—. Pues prepárate porque vas a ir con ella a ver a Shion, para que formalice el traspaso.   
  
El japonés miró primero a su maestro y después a su futura jefa.   
—¿Pero Shaina no ha puesto ninguna objeción al respecto? Tenía entendido que ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo para que se lleve a cabo.   
La amazona de Águila asintió y sonrió tras la máscara que cubría su rostro.  
—Hablé con ella esta mañana y parece ser que está de acuerdo. Extraño en ella, esperaba que opusiera más resistencia…  
—Es que anoche la convencí para ello— aclaró Milo con sorna.  
  
Jabu y Marin miraron sorprendidos al caballero de oro.  
—¡Eh!— dijo el griego—¡No seáis malpensados! Tuvimos una agria discusión y al final terminó cediendo. Además— prosiguió—, sabiendo que Jabu no quiere seguir a su lado es una tontería que siga bajo su mandato.   
La joven alzó una ceja de incredulidad y agarró de los hombros al caballero de bronce.  
—Vámonos entonces, Shaina estará esperándonos en el templo, seguramente— y dirigió su rostro hacia el griego, levantándose la máscara de plata—. Qué le habrás hecho a Shaina para apaciguarla…  
—¿Yo? Nada especial— contestó él—. Pregúntale a ella el numerito que montó para intentar fastidiarme. Le salió el tiro por la culata, eso es todo.  
—Ya, ya— respondió Marin, no muy convencida, mientras se alejaba del templo de Escorpio.  
  
Una vez que desaparecieron para cruzar el templo de Sagitario, Milo se giró para entrar en su templo, cuando sintió que algo bloqueaba la puerta. Al ver unas uñas moradas sujetando la puerta, dio un respingo.  
—¿Pero tú no estabas en el templo del Patriarca?— exclamó el griego—. Y deja de acecharme, que me pones nervioso. Venga, lárgate a hacer el papeleo, que necesito a mi alumno de vuelta cuanto antes para entrenar.

La joven soltó la puerta y se retiró la máscara de plata.  
—Estaré pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día, esperando a que des un paso en falso. Y en cuanto lo hagas, te vas a enterar— dijo ella pasando el dedo índice por el cuello del hombre.   
Milo sonrió de medio lado, sin dejarse impresionar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a la joven fuera de su templo.  
  
Shaina se colocó de nuevo la máscara y ascendió por las escaleras a saltos.   



	8. Razones y sinrazones

**8\. Razones y sinrazones**  
  
Frente al Patriarca se hallaban tres personas: Marin, Shaina y Jabu. Éste último se aferraba al brazo de la amazona de Águila como si fuera su tabla de náufrago.  
—Afloja un poco— pidió la muchacha pelirroja, al sentir el agarre de su compatriota en su brazo cuando la amazona de Ofiuco hizo acto  de presencia.  
  
Shion observó a los tres con cierta cautela. Si bien el día anterior Milo le había informado de las intenciones del caballero de Unicornio de cambiarse de batallón, sabía de sobra que la joven italiana no estaría conforme con este cambio.

—Bien— comenzó hablando el Patriarca—, tengo entendido que tú, Jabu caballero de Unicornio, has solicitado el cambio de tercio. ¿Podrías explicarme las razones para ello? Por favor, ruego que seas conciso y sincero en tu exposición de los hechos.  
  
El joven escorpión asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó.  
—Antes de nada quisiera declarar que no es una cuestión de revancha ni que mi maestro me haya lavado el cerebro como así me hizo constar— relató con aplomo, a pesar de que sus extremidades se agitaban temblorosas—. Quiero ratificar mi gratitud hacia la amazona de Ofiuco, quien ha sido mi jefa durante todo este tiempo. A sus órdenes nos pusimos los caballeros de bronce cuando finalizó la guerra interna en el Santuario, y soy testigo de las decisiones acertadas de mi jefa.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote inspiró y exhaló aire, conminando al caballero de bronce a que aligerara el discurso.  
­—Sin embargo, mi petición se ve influida por mis ansias de exploración. Me explico— dijo el joven japonés—. El batallón de Shaina de Ofiuco se encarga de la defensa del Santuario, mientras que el batallón de Marin de Águila se encarga de misiones externas. Es esto último lo que realmente me agradaría.  
  
Con un carraspeo, el Patriarca rompió el incómodo silencio que se había instalado tras las palabras de Jabu.  
—¿Entonces tu cambio se debe a tus ansias de viajar?— preguntó Shion, extrañado ante tal inusitada declaración.  
—Así es— declaró el joven escorpión—. Me gustaría poder realizar misiones fuera de Grecia, y la única vía que tengo de poder llevar a cabo este deseo es poder estar bajo las órdenes de Marin.  
—Entiendo— declaró el Patriarca—, entonces,  ¿no hay nada más detrás? ¿Tus desavenencias con ella no influyen en tu decisión?  
  
Tragando saliva, Jabu respondió.  
—Bueno…—titubeó—, es que Shaina es mucha Shaina, está claro— declaró, mientras la amazona se revolvía inquieta en su lugar—. Yo la quiero, pero es que tiene un carácter muy difícil. Si fuera más amable no me importaría permanecer a su lado.  
—¡Crío insolente!— soltó abruptamente la susodicha—. ¡Si nunca te he tratado mal!  
—No he dicho que me trataras mal— respondió Jabu desprevenido—, yo he dicho que tienes un carácter difícil. Me imagino que es porque no soportas que Seiya ame a otra persona, pero los demás no deberíamos pagar tus enfados…digo yo.  
  
Ante tales declaraciones, Marin empalideció mientras que la italiana hervía en odio hacia el caballero de Unicornio.  
Semejante perspectiva de una posible erupción volcánica por parte de la amazona de Ofiuco, el Sumo Sacerdote decidió intervenir.  
  
—Vale, Jabu, está bien— declaró apaciguando los ánimos—. Esos temas no me interesan ni me incumben. Lo único que quiero es que haya paz entre vosotros y  que estéis a gusto con vuestros superiores. La confianza es algo recíproco, de maestro a alumno y viceversa, como de jefa a subordinado. Marin, ¿algo que declarar?— dijo el Patriarca, cediéndole la palabra a la japonesa.  
—No, mi señor— declaró ella—. Estaré contenta con aquello que usted decida.  
—¿Y usted, Shaina?— dijo dirigiéndose a la italiana—. ¿Algo que objetar o está conforme?  
  
La mujer de cabellos verdes se quedó unos segundos pensativa, pero finalmente accedió a entregar a Jabu a su compañera.  
—A cambio quiero que Asterión ingrese en mi batallón— declaró la mujer—. Sé que el trato no sería justo, ya que sería cambiar un caballero de bronce por uno de plata, pero creo que después de lo que he tenido que escuchar hoy, sería lo más adecuado.

Shion volvió su rostro hacia la amazona de Águila, quien se encogió de hombros y musitó un “sin problemas”.  
—Estupendo— declaró el Patriarca sin demasiada emoción—. Pues oficialmente Marin pasará a tener como subordinado a Jabu de Unicornio una vez que éste termine su aprendizaje con Milo de Escorpio. Y Asterión pasará a formar parte del tercio de Shaina de Ofiuco. Esto es todo por hoy, podéis marchar.  
  
Sin nada más que declarar los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida. Antes de salir por la puerta, Shaina agarró del brazo a Jabu.  
—Felicita a tu maestro de mi parte— susurró a su oído—, y dile que recuerde lo que le dije. Y esto ahora te implica a ti también.  
—¿Eh?— soltó el caballero de Unicornio confuso ante tales palabras.  
—Hazme ese último favor— pidió la italiana, ante lo cual el japonés no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

El joven japonés descendió las escaleras a saltos, libre al fin del yugo de Shaina. Sin poder contener su alegría se dirigió al templo de Escorpio y entró pegando voces.  
—¡Maestro!— gritó—. ¡Ya soy oficialmente subordinado de Marin!  
  
Pero su entusiasmo se apagó al percatarse de que su maestro no se hallaba en el lugar. Revisando  todas las habitaciones, Jabu decidió entonces dirigirse a la palestra.

 

Efectivamente, el caballero de Escorpio se hallaba en el lugar de entrenamiento realizando una serie de abdominales. Al ver a su alumno, Milo se incorporó del suelo y caminó hacia él.  
—¿Qué?— preguntó secándose el sudor con una toalla—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Shion?

La amplia sonrisa del caballero de Unicornio provocó que el griego sonriera abiertamente.  
—¡Sí!— exclamó triunfante—. Escorpio dos, Ofiuco cero. ¡Toma ya!  
  
—No cantes victoria tan rápido— declaró una voz—. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar— repitió la misma voz, quien descendió hacia la palestra a saltos.

Shaina había sido testigo de ese breve encuentro entre ambos guerreros. Caminó hacia ellos, oculta su sonrisa tras la máscara.  
—Me da la corazonada de que uno de vosotros o incluso lo dos, váis a ir derechitos a la prisión de cabo Sunión.  
  
Milo apretó los puños conteniendo su furia.  
—Reconoce de una vez tu derrota, amazona de Ofiuco, y déjanos en paz.  
  
—Jamás— espetó la joven con una carcajada—. Voy a hacer lo imposible con tal de que vuestros huesos terminen en ese lugar, compartiendo celda con los gemelos y el Unicejo.  
  
—De eso nada— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, apuntando con su índice—. Si uno de nosotros vamos a esa celda, ten por seguro que te arrastraremos con nosotros.  
  
La risa de la joven hizo eco en aquel paraje.  
—Ni en tus mejores sueños— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Os meteré en esa celda yo misma y me quedaré con la llave. Eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
—Apuesto lo que sea a que sería capaz de recuperar esa llave— declaró el caballero de Escorpio, cogiendo a Shaina por la barbilla y dirigiendo su rostro enmascarado hacia el suyo—.Y sabes de sobra que soy capaz de ello…tu verás…  
  
Antes de que él pudiera levantar la máscara de plata, ella le dio un manotazo y salió corriendo de la palestra sin añadir nada más.

El griego se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Jabu miró confuso a su maestro.  
—Mucha palabrería pero es muy fácil desarmarla— declaró el caballero de Escorpio, mientras observaba a la mujer perderse entre los escombros del Santuario—. Venga, vamos a entrenar, que nos dan las uvas. ¡Quiero que des veinte vueltas a la palestra para calentar!— ordenó el griego, dando una palmada.

Tras un quejido proveniente de Jabu, éste comenzó a trotar alrededor del recinto.

 

Tras unas horas de intenso entrenamiento, los dos hombres salieron de la palestra con la intención de dirigirse al templo a descansar.

Justo cuando comenzaban a ascender por Libra, alguien les chistó. Milo se giró rápidamente cuando recibió de lleno un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Sangrando copiosamente por la nariz, el caballero de Escorpio se puso en guardia, colocándose delante del caballero de Unicornio, protegiéndole del agresor.

—¡Da la cara maldito!— exclamó el griego, aún chorreando sangre—. ¡En cuanto te atrape te vas a enterar!  
  
Un segundo golpe imprevisto lo lanzó lejos, mientras que Jabu se protegía a falta de su maestro.  
—Tranquilo enano, que contra ti no tengo nada— soltó una voz con acento italiano—. Sólo tengo asuntos pendientes con tu  maestro.  
  
Y tras hacer crujir los nudillos de su mano, Deathmask se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Milo, tendido en el suelo.


	9. Van dos

**9\. Van dos**  
  
Deathmask colocó el pie sobre el cuerpo tendido de Milo, quien levantó la cabeza, aún aturdido por el golpe recibido.  
—Come stai, scorpione?— preguntó con unas risotada el italiano, moviendo al griego con el pie—. Credo che andremo tutti d’accordo…una vez solucionemos lo que tengo pendiente contigo.  
  
Lanzando un escupitajo a un lado, el siciliano deslizó el pie al suelo y seguidamente se agachó para agarrar los cabellos azulados de Milo, levantándole. La sangre seguía brotando sin cesar de su nariz.   
—Che vuoi, stupido granchio?— contestó el griego en italiano, sonriendo tras deslizar la lengua por los ensangrentados labios.  
  
Por respuesta, el caballero de Cáncer compuso una mueca de perplejidad y golpeó el cráneo del caballero de Escorpio contra el suelo.   
—¡Déjale!— gritó Jabu, sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. ¡Voy a denunciarte al Patriarca por esto!  
  
Acto seguido, el joven japonés se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de ayuda, cuando escuchó la voz socarrona del siciliano.  
—Aspetta un attimo!— ordenó tajante, pero al ver que el muchacho seguía corriendo, Deathmask resopló y fue tras él—. ¡Que esperes te he dicho! Se t’acchiappo…

Al ver que Jabu seguía sin hacerle caso, el caballero de oro decidió atacarle, aturdiéndole con una neblina violácea. El caballero de Unicornio se llevó las manos al cuello al sentir que se quedaba sin aire, perdiendo el conocimiento  y precipitándose al suelo de manera contundente.

—Je…te dije que esperases…te lo tienes merecido por desobedecer la orden que te da un superior— musitó Deathmask, acercándose al cuerpo tendido del japonés.   
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el cuerpo del siciliano se paralizó por completo. Deathmask aulló de dolor mientras Milo mantenía la restricción.  
—Nadie, ¿me oyes bien Centollo?, nadie osa atacar a mi alumno sin recibir su merecido castigo— susurró el caballero de Escorpio, limpiándose la sangre que comenzaba a coagularse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el griego devolvió el puñetazo a Deathmask, arrojándolo contra una columna y rompiéndola a su paso.  
  
Rápidamente se acercó hasta donde yacía Jabu y comenzó a espabilarle.  
—Vamos enano— dijo recogiéndole entre sus brazos, mientras el japonés comenzaba a entreabrir los ojos—, que esto no ha sido nada, tú puedes…inspira profundamente para airear los pulmones.  
  
A pesar de las indicaciones y de los esfuerzos de Milo por mantenerle despierto, el caballero de Unicornio volvió a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes respirar con fuerza y toser.   
  
No tuvo más remedio que dejar a su alumno en el suelo cuando se percató de que Deathmask volvía a la carga y esta vez más cabreado que nunca.  
Aprovechando la posición acuclillada del caballero de Escorpio, el siciliano se lanzó contra él, derribándole de un golpe. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, Milo frenó en seco y comenzó a preparar su ataque.  
  
—Si quieres iniciar una Guerra de los Mil Días, ven a por mí— soltó el griego envalentonado.  
—Como gustes— respondió el siciliano, arrojándose contra él.  
  
El jaleo montado alrededor de ambos guerreros comenzó a despejar la mente del caballero de Unicornio, quien sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a toser de nuevo. Una última tos acompañada de un vapor violáceo le recordó lo acontecido minutos antes. Giró el rostro para localizar a su maestro, quien se hallaba en plena melé con Deathmask.  
  
Al ver que la algarabía comenzaba a atraer a testigos del incidente quienes animaban a los caballeros, el japonés trató de meterse para poder frenar la refriega.  
  
—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?— bramó una voz bien conocida para todos.

Las voces se apagaron súbitamente y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de unos golpes.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud congregada, el Patriarca llegó hasta el origen del revuelo, para ver al caballero de Escorpio agarrando a Deathmask de la camiseta con la mano izquierda y asestándole puñetazos sin parar en la cara con la derecha.   
  
—¡MILO!— rugió Shion, indignado por lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.  
  
En ese momento, los dos caballeros, magullados, giraron los rostros repletos de golpes y salpicados de sangre hacia donde se hallaba el Sumo Sacerdote. El griego soltó a Deathmask del agarre y se quedó lívido al comprobar que el Patriarca estaba realmente enfurecido.  
  
—¡Los dos! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡A mi templo!— ordenó con rabia Shion—. ¡Apartáos de mi camino!— gritó enfurecido mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos al resto de guerreros que se habían reunido ante el clamor de la batalla.  
  
Deathmask escupió sangre y se incorporó renqueante, reuniéndose junto a Afrodita que se había acercado al escuchar el revuelo. Apoyándose en su camarada, los dos ascendieron las escaleras en dirección al templo del Sumo Sacerdote.  
  
Milo permanecía sentado en el suelo, moviendo las muñecas y observando que sus nudillos estaban hinchados de tanto golpear el rostro del siciliano.  
Jabu acudió a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.  
—Creo que tengo un problema serio— masculló con dolor, al sentir los golpes que comenzarían a aflorar en su piel—. Maldito Centollo…  
—Apóyate en mi— aconsejó el japonés, para que pudieran caminar—. Lo siento mucho maestro, si hubiera hecho caso a Deathmask…  
El griego sacudió la cabeza.  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo— respondió su maestro—. Esto vino por lo de la tortura del otro día, sabía que vendría a por mí y me pilló con la guardia baja, eso es todo. ¿Estás bien tú?  
  
Jabu asintió pero no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel embrollo tendría sus consecuencias.  
—Gracias por ayudarme a recuperarme— musitó—. Aún me siento un poco aturdido.  
—Se te pasará— aseguró el caballero de Escorpio mientras ambos ascendían por el mismo camino hacia el templo del Patriarca.  
  
Al cruzar por Acuario, Camus ya esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el rictus severo.  
Milo alzó las palmas de las manos.  
—Ahórrate la frase, ¿quieres?— pidió.  
El francés se limitó a señalar a Jabu que dejara a su maestro seguir adelante solo, y el griego desapareció camino arriba. El joven alumno hizo el ademán de seguirle.   
—No— dijo el caballero de Acuario—. Que vaya solo. A ver si así no te involucra más en sus movidas.  
  
Y cogiendo al chaval de los hombros, lo recondujo hacia el interior de su templo, donde Hyoga aguardaba preocupado.  
  
—Siéntate— pidió el acuariano—, tengo que contarte algo.  
  
Con gesto preocupado, el joven se sentó junto a su hermanastro.

Camus resopló mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por la frente, con gesto cansado.  
—A ver si diciéndote esto eres capaz de frenarle antes de que suceda algo más grave— comenzó el francés, tomando asiento finalmente—. Jabu, todos los caballeros de oro estamos en la cuerda floja del Patriarca. Como bien sabes, nuestros compañeros Saga y Kanon se hallan en cabo Sunión encerrados junto a Radamanthys por liarla tanto últimamente. ¿Sabías esto?  
  
El caballero de Unicornio asintió con un leve gesto, añadiendo que aquellas noticias fueron la comidilla ya que no tenían muy claro qué había sucedido.  
—Bien— respondió el francés—, pues ahora mismo, cualquiera de los once que quedamos, podemos ir a acompañarlos en su encierro. Shion está con el ojo avizor para ver a quién envía a ese lugar y tu maestro tiene todas las papeletas de acabar allí gracias a su comportamiento.   
De hecho, Belial, uno de los guardas personales del Patriarca ya me ha confirmado que tiene una amonestación, de un total de tres. Y me imagino que ahora mismo estará rellenando la segunda, con lo cual, una nueva falta y tu maestro se irá directo a cabo Sunión.   
  
Jabu se quedó sorprendido ante tal información y se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿Yo qué puedo hacer?  
—Cuidar de que no se meta en problemas antes que otro caballero de oro— respondió tajante el caballero de Acuario—. Lo que queremos hacer los demás es enviar a Deathmask a cabo Sunión, pero es difícil pillarle en un renuncio ya que está últimamente muy esquivo con todos. Pero a la vez, anda picando a todos los que le torturamos el otro día, para que saltemos y paguemos nosotros.   
  
Hyoga miró a su maestro con cara de incredulidad.  
—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?— preguntó el ruso—. ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que Deathmask no se está cobrando solo la venganza de la tortura del otro día, simplemente?  
  
El caballero de Acuario esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Ha estado presionando a Shura, todo lo que ha podido. A base de insultos e incluso retándole para pelear. Afortunadamente, el caballero de Capricornio no ha entrado al trapo, porque se ha enterado por alguien que esa era la intención de Deathmask.   
  
Tratando de encajar todas las piezas del puzzle, Jabu se mesó las sienes.  
—Con esto deduzco que Deathmask conoce los planes del Patriarca…  
—Exacto— añadió el francés—. Así que mucho ojito con lo que os diga o haga el caballero de Cáncer, así como sus amistades…ahora tenemos la certeza de que sabe los planes de Shion, pero tenemos la ventaja de que él no sabe que nosotros también lo sabemos. Con lo cual, es tu deber proteger a tu maestro de los envites del siciliano, ¿entendido?  
  
Aún con gesto preocupado, Jabu respondió que haría lo posible por evitar que su maestro volviera a meterse en problemas.   
—Una pregunta— dijo el japonés—, ¿cómo sabéis vosotros que Shion planea mandaros a cabo Sunión?  
—Nuestro topo particular: Isaak— respondió Hyoga sonriente—. Él nos pasa información de cómo van las cosas por allí.  
—Por Atenea, que esto parece una película de espías— clamó Jabu.  
  
Los dos hermanastros se echaron a reír cuando escucharon varios golpes en la puerta.   
El francés la abrió para dejar pasar a Milo, quien se veía apesadumbrado. Arrastrando los pies y con los primeros hinchazones en su rostro, se sentó junto a sus compañeros.   
  
—¿Y bien?— inquirió Camus—. ¿Qué te ha dicho? O ma´s bien, qué os ha dicho el Patriarca.  
  
El griego miró a su amigo y exhaló un suspiro, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.  
—Que una más y me quita a Jabu como alumno.   
—Te está bien empleado—apostilló el francés.  
Milo bufó de mala gana.  
—Oye, ya he tenido suficiente con la bronca que me ha soltado Shion, no vengas tú a echar sal a la herida. Lo único bueno es que ha amonestado también a Deathmask. Y al parecer, esta es la segunda vez que lo hace.  
  
Los tres hombres miraron al caballero de Escorpio con incredulidad.  
—¿La segunda dices? Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya fue amonestado previamente y que ahora estáis empatados— soltó Hyoga echando cuentas.   
Con un leve cabeceo, el griego confirmó sus palabras.  
—Pues que te cuente Jabu lo que hemos averiguado Hyoga y yo, y luego me cuentas. Será mejor que vayáis a descansar a vuestro templo, son demasiadas emociones por hoy— aconsejó Camus incorporándose de la silla, siendo imitado por los tres hombres.   
  
Al alcanzar la puerta, el francés sujetó a su amigo por el pecho.  
—Manda narices que sea un chaval más joven quien tenga que encargarse de un adulto— masculló Camus, advirtiendo a su amigo.  
  
Aún renqueante por los golpes recibidos, maestro y alumno alcanzaron su templo.   
  
—Vaya Milo, qué guapo te veo esta noche— soltó una demasiado conocida voz a su espalda—. Te sienta muy bien tener la cara hinchada de golpes. Pero la próxima vez, déjame realizarte ese tratamiento de belleza.   
El caballero de Escorpio puso los ojos en blanco y mandó a su alumno entrar. Seguidamente, se encaró a la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó secamente el griego—. ¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni un minuto o qué? ¿Tanto me amas que tienes que estar pendiente de todo lo que hago?  
  
Shaina gruñó un insulto y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Ya te advertí que sería tu sombra para esperar a que la cagaras— y levantó los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda—. Dos. Una más y te quitan la custodia de Jabu y de paso unas vacaciones en cabo Sunión.   
  
El griego agarró a la amazona por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.  
—¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido de esto?— preguntó sin disimular su rabia—. Espero que no tengas nada que ver con tu compatriota, porque te juro que…  
La joven simplemente depositó los dos dedos sobre la boca del caballero de Escorpio.  
—Stai zitto, scorpione.   
A continuación se deshizo del agarre del griego y se alejó de allí a saltos. Antes de bajar por las escaleras que conducían a Libra, se giró sobre sí misma.  
—Ti tengo d’occhio.  
  
Milo apretó los puños y entró en su templo, dando un portazo que retumbó por todo el Santuario.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> Come stai, scorpione? ¿Cómo estás?  
> Credo che andremo tutti d’accordo. Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien  
> Che vuoi, stupido granchio? ¿Qué quieres, cangrejo estúpido?  
> Aspetta un attimo! Espera un momento.  
> Se t’acchiappo… Como te coja  
> Stai zitto, scorpione. Cállate.  
> Ti tengo d’occhio- Tes estoy observando.


	10. Encuentros en la palestra

**10\. Encuentros en la palestra**  
  


Shion sujetaba  la carta que había recibido de parte de Poseidón. Enarcó las cejas mientras leía algunas anotaciones, en otras fruncía el ceño y finalmente una sonrisa se apoderó de su ajado rostro.  
—¿Ves Arles?— dijo sacudiendo la carta—. Parece que esos dos empiezan a comportarse como auténticos caballeros de oro.  
—A buenas horas— masculló su mano derecha.  
—El caso es que, viendo los excelentes resultados, creo que sería una idea interesante enviar más de ellos a ese reformatorio, ¿no crees?— preguntó con una sonrisa maligna a Arles.  
—Mi señor, ¿no quería enviar a uno?— respondió con otra pregunta el aludido—. ¿O acaso piensa hacer desfilar a todos por cabo Sunión?  
Shion no respondió. Simplemente comenzó a darse golpecitos con el papel sobre los labios.  
—Es que tenemos un problema— musitó pensativo.  
Arles miró al Sumo Sacerdote con curiosidad. Shion señaló con la carta lo que sujetaba entre las manos, por lo que  levantó el papel de la cuartilla.  
—Ah…cierto…

 _[Templo de Escorpio]_  
Milo no cesaba de revolverse entre las sábanas. Las horas pasaban lentamente durante la madrugada pero el caballero de Escorpio se veía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ya casi había amanecido cuando se incorporó de la cama completamente agotado y acompañándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
Bajó al piso inferior y se tumbó en el sofá, tapándose con la manta y abullonando un cojín como almohada. No bien había cerrado los párpados cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Jabu chirriar. El griego bufó de mala gana y se llevó una mano a la frente.

El japonés dio un respingo cuando vio los pies de su maestro asomando por el borde del sofá. Se acercó cautelosamente y comprobó que tenía ojos cerrados. Para cerciorarse de que estaba durmiendo, Jabu pasó las manos por delante del rostro de Milo.  
—¿Qué haces idiota?— masculló el caballero de Escorpio, abriendo los ojos súbitamente. Su alumno empalideció súbitamente y pidió perdón.  
—Pensaba que estabas dormido— acertó a decir, agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Pues no— refunfuñó el griego, incorporándose del sofá con cara de sueño—. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche y bajé a ver si era capaz de dormir aunque fueran dos horas. Pero veo que es imposible…

Finalmente se levantó del sofá y arrastrando los pies se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, donde comenzó a prepararse una bebida energética.  
—Si le sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco he dormido nada— informó Jabu, bostezando ruidosamente, mientras se alborotaba los cabellos castaños.  
—¿Y eso?— preguntó su maestro mientras cogía un vaso y daba un largo trago a la bebida.  
—Bueno— dijo el japonés—, estoy inquieto por todo lo que está sucediendo. Especialmente saber que estás en la cuerda floja y que depende de mí que no te metas en problemas. Es una gran responsabilidad.  
  
Milo no pudo hacer más que escupir lo que había llenado su boca. Con la bebida chorreando por su barbilla, rápidamente recogió un paño de cocina y se dispuso a secarse.  
—¿Lo qué?— exclamó extrañado—.¿Qué narices estás diciendo de que dependo de ti para no meterme en problemas? ¿Qué problemas?  
Jabu se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sentaba en otro sofá, acurrucándose y con los dos ojos castaños mirando a su maestro.  
—Es lo que me pidió Camus, que vigilara que no te metías en problemas— soltó el pequeño—; sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes de un superior.  
  
Arrojando el trapo con furia contra la mesa, el griego giró la cabeza para ver a su alumno mientras articulaba un insulto hacia el francés.  
—No necesito niñera, como yo tampoco soy la niñera de nadie— informó, señalándole—. Me importa un bledo lo que te haya dicho ese francés metomentodo. Yo no causo problemas, a ver si os queda claro de una maldita vez, me los causan a mí.   
Acobardado por el tono malhumorado de su maestro, el caballero de Unicornio se acurrucó más en el sofá.  
—Es que manda huevos— bufó de nuevo Milo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Tengo a Deathmask pisándome los talones y provocándome para que sea yo quien pierda y me manden a cabo Sunión. Además tengo que sufrir a Shaina dándome por culo también, que está en plan chivata soplándole al Patriarca todo lo que hago. ¡Estoy harto!— exclamó arrojando  esta vez el vaso al suelo, haciéndose añicos—. ¡HARTO! ¡Luego el que se la carga soy yo! ¡Pues no señor, esto no va a quedar así! Si el Patriarca me manda finalmente a cabo Sunión, me llevo a esos dos conmigo como me llamo Milo.

Jabu tragó saliva. La última frase sonó realmente como una amenaza, provocando que el pequeño se revolviera inquieto.   
—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— se atrevió a preguntar el japonés—. Porque tal y como está el patio, el primero que pise en falso será enviado a ese lugar.  
Milo se mesó la barbilla y lanzó una mirada al reloj de la pared.   
—Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo…va arder Troya…  
  
El caballero de Escorpio ordenó a su alumno prepararse para acudir a la palestra mientras él realizaba una llamada de teléfono.

En cuanto vio a Jabu con las ropas de entrenamiento, Milo colgó y ambos salieron por la puerta, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras de los templos.   
  
Una vez en la zona de entrenamientos, Milo observó que Deathmask estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares, charlando animadamente con Afrodita.   
  
—Quédate aquí Jabu y no intercedas bajo ningún concepto— ordenó a su alumno, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia donde se hallaban sus compañeros—. Buongiorno, stupido granchio— saludó el caballero de Escorpio.  
El caballero de Cáncer miró con desdén a su compañero de armas y sonrió de medio lado.  
—Vafanculo— respondió, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el sueco, quien miraba a ambos compañeros sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Un guiño bastó para que el caballero de Piscis desapareciera rápidamente.  
Milo hizo crujir sus nudillos, mientras oteaba con cautela alrededor, buscando a alguien.  
—Tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver tú y yo, ¿cierto?  
  
Pero el caballero de Cáncer solamente cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se apoyó en una de las columnas.   
—Digamos que está todo olvidado—soltó socarronamente.   
  
Los dos caballeros se miraron a los ojos, aguantándose la mirada desafiante.  
—¿Olvidado?— soltó el caballero de Escorpio—. No, tú no olvidas fácilmente; de hecho, creo que estás tramando algo por detrás, ¿me equivoco?   
  
Ante la impasibilidad del siciliano, el griego prosiguió el tercer grado.  
—¿Qué trajín te tienes con tu compatriota? Ya sabes a quién me refiero.  
  
Deathmask comenzó a reírse y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.  
—¿Tienes celos de que hable con ella o qué?— declaró sibilinamente—. Dudo que seas su tipo de hombre…  
  
Milo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.  
—Ni se me ocurriría compartir las sábanas de su cama que ha compartido contigo, tranquilo— comentario que provocó un cambio en la actitud del italiano—. Me interesa más saber qué habéis estado hablando, no qué fluidos habéis intercambiado.  
  
Finalmente, el caballero de Cáncer bajó los brazos y se separó de la columna, acercándose al caballero de Escorpio.  
—Como vuelvas a dirigirte con esas palabras a mi o a Shaina, ti spacco la faccia. Capisci?   
—Sei fuori, granchio…pero dime qué os traéis entre manos. ¿O acaso crees que soy idiota y no he visto que has mandado a Afrodita a avisarla?  
  
Deathmask cerró los ojos y comenzó a reírse incontroladamente.  
—Scorpione, ¿y tú creías que yo querría ir a cabo Sunión? Estamos empatados, y debo desempatar…para que seas tú quien ocupe esa famosa cama libre.

Ampliando la sonrisa, el griego desvió la mirada de nuevo buscando a una persona. Finalmente, divisó la figura del caballero de Acuario adentrándose en la palestra y situándose cerca de Jabu. Tras él, una figura se situó al lado del francés, provocando la sorpresa del caballero de Unicornio.  
Deathmask se hallaba de espaldas al lugar donde se hallaban Camus, Jabu y la otra persona.  
  
—Así que— dijo Milo alzando la voz—, sabes que estamos empatados en las hojas donde apunta el Sumo Sacerdote todo lo malo que hacemos, ¿cierto?  
  
Deathmask se hallaba de espaldas al lugar donde se hallaban Camus, Jabu y la otra persona.  
—Claro que lo sé— respondió el italiano alzando una ceja—, ¿pero tú cómo sabes que lo sé?  
—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?— preguntó el griego, desviando el tema, y mirando de reojo a la figura que estaba junto a su amigo.  
—Pues porque le quité la cuartilla a Arles sin que se enterara y leí todo lo que tenía apuntado— respondió el siciliano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. No fue tan difícil…  
  
—¡Deathmask!— bramó una voz a su espalda—. ¿Has robado la cuartilla para espiar todo lo que llevaba apuntado allí y tomar ventaja de tus compañeros?  
  
El rostro del siciliano se tornó blanco y no pudo articular palabra. Lentamente se giró para darse de bruces con el Sumo Sacerdote, quien esperaba una respuesta.  
—Esto…yo…no…se le cayó y miré sin querer…sí, eso fue lo que pasó— respondió Deathmask, esperando que colara. Pero el rostro serio del Patriarca no cambio ni un ápice y agarró al caballero de Cáncer del brazo, listo para llevárselo de allí.

Sin embargo los dos pararon cuando escucharon un estruendo acompañado del rugido de un león. Aioria aterrizó en la palestra hecho una furia y señaló al caballero de Escorpio, que en esos momentos se hallaba disfrutando de su victoria frente a Deathmask.

—¡Milo, hijo de la grandísima puta de Babilonia!— rugió el griego de cabellos rubios, dirigiéndose a su compatriota directo a estrellarle un puñetazo en el vientre—.¡Que sea la última vez que me robas el colchón de mi cama!  
  
Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el caballero de Escorpio recibió el golpe de Aioria en el vientre, siendo arrojado hacia donde aguardaban Camus y Jabu.  
El japonés corrió a socorrer a su maestro, quien se incorporó con la mano sobre la tripa, aquejado de dolor, pero ello no impidió que saltara hacia el caballero de Leo y le asestara una patada en la quijada, derribando a su compatriota.  
En un cuestión de segundos, los dos caballeros de oro se hallaban enzarzados en un revuelo de puñetazos, patadas y agarres.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote echaba espuma por la boca y soltó a Deathmask.  
—No te creas que te has librado— espetó al siciliano—. ¡Parad ahora mismo los dos!— gritó, sin ser escuchado.  
  
Entonces Jabu decidió intervenir, acercándose a su maestro y tratando de llamarle la atención.   
—¡Maestro por favor!— gritó el japonés, tirando del brazo de su maestro.  
  
Sintiendo ese agarre, Milo, quien no había escuchado ni al Patriarca ni a su alumno, simplemente se giró y arreó un puñetazo a aquel quien impedía su pelea, lanzándose de nuevo contra Aioria e ignorando lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Camus se llevó la mano a la boca asustado por el sonido del golpe y corrió hacia el joven caballero de bronce, aturdido por el puñetazo y sangrando a borbotones por la boca y la nariz.  
  
La ira del Patriarca iba en aumento, cuando una tercera parte apareció por la palestra, habiendo sido testigo del puñetazo que propinó Milo a su propio alumn.  
  
 Shaina, al ver todo el percal levantado, se dirigió hacia Jabu, quien aún estaba siendo atendido por el caballero de Acuario.  
—¿Ves lo que sucede cuando tienes a un maestro como Milo?— dijo desdeñosa la amazona de Ofiuco, tomando del brazo al joven—. Vamos, que te curo las heridas.  
  
Camus frunció el ceño y asió más al caballero de bronce.  
—De eso nada, se queda conmigo, que tú le estás utilizando en tu guerra personal contra Milo. Y él ya ha decidido qué hacer, creía que te había quedado claro y que ahora forma parte del pelotón de Marin.  
  
Pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la huida de su antiguo subordinado; al fin y al cabo era el único que cumplía sus órdenes sin rechistarla.  
—De eso nada, eso es porque tu querido amigo le ha lavado el cerebro— dijo agarrando al caballero de Unicornio y llegando hasta donde estaba el caballero de Escorpio peleando con Aioria.  
  
La joven, sin pensárselo dos veces, descargó su ataque sobre ambos caballeros de oro, dejándoles inutilizados para seguir combatiendo.

—¿Qué haces loca?— exclamó Milo, sacudiéndose los chispazos que la Garra de Trueno le había dejado en el cuerpo—. ¿No ves que estoy peleando contra Aioria o qué?  
  
—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a tu propio alumno!— soltó la amazona, mostrándole al caballero de Unicornio, quien goteaba sangre y su rostro comenzaba a hincharse.   
—¡Eso se lo has hecho tú, no me acuses de algo que no soy culpable!— exclamó de vuelta el griego preparándose para atacar de nuevo al caballero de Leo.

Pero la amazona de Ofiuco agarró a Milo por la camiseta, impidiéndole seguir peleando.  
—¡Ha dicho el Patriarca que paréis ya!— gritó exasperada.   
  
Finalmente, tanto el caballero de Leo como el de Escorpio cesaron en sus intentos de atacarse mutuamente. Especialmente cuando observaron al Sumo Sacerdote observando la escena con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—¡Jabu!— dijo la italiana al caballero de bronce—. ¿A que no quieres seguir con Milo como maestro?  
—¡Shaina deja de tocarnos los huevos de una puta vez! ¡Vete a follar con Deathmask, ya que sois tan amigos ahora!— bramó el griego, harto de la amazona.   
La respuesta no se hizo esperar y recibió una bofetada por parte de ella que hizo eco por toda la palestra.  
  
— Deathmask, Milo, Aioria y Jabu. Venid los cuatro a mi templo. Ahora mismo— la voz del Patriarca seca y distante provocó escalofríos en los cuatro aludidos.  
Shaina sonrió triunfalmente y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Tú también, amazona de Ofiuco.  
  
Esta frase, añadida por el Sumo Sacerdote, borró de un plumazo la sonrisa tras la máscara de plata de la joven italiana.   



	11. El castigo de Shion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. El final queda abierto por si en el futuro prosigo la saga cómica.

**11\. El castigo de Shion**  
  
Silencio en el templo del Patriarca. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido que realizaba Urania mientras pasaba la fregona por el suelo. Con su habitual lentitud en el ritmo, el sonido del movimiento emulaba los segundos que pudiera haber hecho un reloj.

Sentado en el trono, Shion se mantenía callado, pensando, con unos papeles en su regazo. A su diestra, Arles se mantenía de pie, expectante ante lo que pudiera acontecer. Previamente se había colocado unos tapones en los oídos para evitar la posible erupción volcánica de su superior.  
  
Frente a ellos, con una rodilla en tierra, los caballeros de Escorpio, Cáncer, Ofiuco y Unicornio. Cada uno con los labios sellados, pero con la vista puesta en un rincón diferente de la sala, mientras escuchaban el fregotear de Urania.

De repente, el silencio se cortó cuando la sirvienta fue a escurrir la fregona y el asa de metal golpeó el caldero. El Patriarca se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.  
—Urania por favor, deja eso para más tarde— pidió con un gesto, indicando a la señora que se marchase del lugar. Encogiéndose de hombros y a paso lento, la sirvienta recogió los aperos de limpieza y abandonó la estancia, arrastrando los pies.

Con ella fuera de juego, Shion tosió un par de veces y recogió los papeles, entregándoselos de nuevo a Arles.  
—Deathmask— nombró el Patriarca—, de pie y un paso al frente por favor.   
  
El siciliano se incorporó e hizo lo que le ordenaron, atendiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.   
—¿Conoces las razones por las cuales estás aquí?— preguntó Shion, acomodándose en su trono, aguardando la respuesta.  
Rascándose la nuca y torciendo media sonrisa, el caballero de Cáncer susurró un “me lo imagino” dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.  
—Yo no tengo ganas de reírme Deathmask— cortó el Patriarca—; es más, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me reiría un ápice. Estás aquí porque has cometido varios actos que me han molestado en lo más profundo de mi ser, no sólo has traicionado a tus compañeros sino que encima les has provocado. Además, has robado un documento privado, utilizando la información contenida para tu propio beneficio. Considerando todo esto, me veo en la obligación de castigarte de acuerdo al trato que he realizado con Poseidón, por lo que irás a pasar una temporada en Cabo Sunión.  
  
La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre el siciliano, quien abrió la boca sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Los otros tres presentes soltaron una exhalación de alivio.  
  
—Así es— señaló el Patriarca—, ocuparás la cama libre de la cárcel. Shaina— dijo nombrando a la muchacha—, levántate y da un paso al frente.  
  
Con un “sí señor” bajito, la amazona se acercó dando un paso.  
—¿Y tú?— comenzó Shion— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? Retírate la máscara, por favor.  
  
Con el nivel de voz bajito, la joven susurró un “no…no lo sé” al tiempo que se quitaba el protector metálico del rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, agachando la mirada.   
Shion contempló la reacción facial de Shaina, quien evitaba en todo momento tener contacto visual directo con el Patriarca.

—Mírame cuando te dirijo la palabra— ordenó él, por lo que la muchacha alzó los ojos verdes hacia los del lemuriano—. Así me gusta, que aprendas a obedecer mis órdenes. Porque no has obedecido nada de lo que te he pedido, ni siquiera aquello que firmaste conmigo de testigo, sobre la tutela de Jabu. Además, te has aprovechado de la información que te dio Deathmask, formando una alianza para fastidiar a un compañero, ¿cierto?  
  
“Lo sabía” musitó Milo desde su posición, al tiempo que Shion le pedía silencio.  
La amazona se quedó muda y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.  
—Todo eso que dice usted es cierto, mi señor—declaró ella, desviando la mirada hacia el griego—, pero la razón de mi comportamiento vino motivado por la actitud soberbia del caballero de Escorpio hacia mi persona. Si se hubiera dirigido a mi de buenas maneras, yo jamás hubiera tenido que tomar represalias contra él.   
  
—¡Serás embustera!— alzó la voz Milo, incorporándose—. ¡Si me llamaste de madrugada exigiéndome de malos modos que Jabu fuera a hacer la guardia!  
  
—¡Milo cállate!— ordenó el Sumo Sacerdote—. En cualquier caso, tú comportamiento no ha sido ejemplar para tu rango y has acumulado también varios puntos…  
  
—Aceptaré mi castigo, mi señor— acató la amazona agachando la cabeza—. Si quiere que realice más guardias o que entrene a alguien o que…

—No— cortó el Patriarca—. Nada de eso querida. De hecho, tu castigo será ir a Cabo Sunión.  
  
—¿Perdón?— soltó la joven, tornándose pálida—. Pero…¡pero si ya ha enviado a Deathmask!  
  
Shion se miró las uñas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
—Lo sé— murmuró con sorna—, pero es que he llegado a un acuerdo con Poseidón…y resulta que los gemelos se han comportado en la cárcel…por lo que ellos vendrán aquí de nuevo…  
  
Milo miró a Jabu de soslayo con cara de terror.  
—No por favor…eso no…— musitó.  
  
—Sí, Milo, sí— dijo el Patriarca esbozando una pérfida sonrisa—, tú también irás a Cabo Sunión con ellos dos— dijo señalando a Deathmask y Shaina quienes bufaron contrariados—. Es más, en cuanto los Repetidos estén aquí, y estarán al caer, iréis derechitos a la cárcel. ¡Los tres! ¡Y no quiero quejas!

  
Jabu tragó saliva pero respiró aliviado al enterarse de que él no sería enviado.  
—En cuanto a ti— comentó al caballero de Unicornio—, veo que has sufrido lo indecible junto a Milo. Por lo que quedas libre de su tutela y a partir de ahora irás con Marin. Milo— dijo mirando al caballero de Escorpio—, lo tuyo no tiene palabras…has robado a un compañero, has maltratado psicológica y físicamente a tu alumno, te has metido en varias peleas…como maestro eres…

—El mejor— exclamó de improviso el japonés, para sorpresa de los allí reunidos.  
  
El adolescente se había incorporado y miraba al Patriarca a los ojos.  
—Sí, reconozco que al comienzo de estos días mi maestro no me ha tratado como esperaba—dijo señalándole—, pero a medida que he ido conociéndole me he ido encontrando más y más a gusto con él. Sé que es duro y tiene un carácter un poco complicado, pero en el fondo es noble y no hace las cosas para hacerme daño sino para empujarme a superarme. Créame, señor, que jamás hubiera esperado tener mejor maestro que Milo de Escorpio.  
  
—Qué momento tan tierno— espetó Deathmask, componiendo una mueca de desagrado.  
  
El griego se había quedado mudo por primera vez y miró a su alumno, tras lo cual miró al Patriarca. Éste se mesó la barbilla y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos.  
—Acepto tus palabras Jabu— dijo después de pensárselo unos segundos—, pero mi decisión está tomada y Milo irá a cabo Sunión igualmente. Así que venga, iros todos a prepararos mentalmente, que no creo que Saga y Kanon tarden en regresar.

Los cuatro guerreros salieron del templo del Patriarca cabizbajos.   
—Lo siento mucho maestro— musitó el caballero de Unicornio, abatido—, creí que mis palabras ablandarían al Sumo Sacerdote pero ha sido inútil.   
  
Milo sonrió de medio lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
—Está bien Jabu— respondió—. Llevo mentalizado de que iría a cabo Sunión desde hace tiempo. Pero gracias por intentar echarme un cable. En fin— dijo mirando al horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente por el oeste—, eres libre de mis cuidados. Ha sido divertido tenerte como alumno.

—¿Cuidados?— soltó la amazona con sarcástica, mientras se abría paso entre maestro y alumno a codazos, seguida de Deathmask que atizó un capirotazo a Milo en la cabeza.  
  
El griego fue a lanzarse contra los italianos, pero Jabu le sujetó a tiempo, hasta que ambos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras hacia Piscis.  
—Y voy a tener que aguantar a esos dos en 4 metros cuadrados de cárcel…— bufó airado, blandiendo un puño en alto.  
  
El caballero de Unicornio comenzó a reírse, momento en el cual recordó el puñetazo que tenía en el rostro y se llevó la mano a la cara, al percibir los puntazos de dolor al haber sonreído.  
Milo volvió el rostro hacia su ya ex alumno y comenzó a reírse de su cara hinchada.  
—¡No te rías de mi, que encima tú eres el responsable de esto!— dijo malhumorado el japonés, provocando aún más la carcajada de su ex maestro.   
—Se te pasará, no te preocupes— respondió el griego—. Bueno chaval, disfruta de Marin y de todo lo que puedas aprender aquí en el Santuario. Cuando quieras ya sabes dónde me tienes— dijo revolviéndole los pelos a Jabu, quien bufó airado y se los recolocó.  
—Gracias maestro— soltó el joven—. Espero poder verte pronto por el Santuario de nuevo.  
Milo asintió y le guiñó un ojo.  
—Volveré antes de lo que todo el mundo espera. Cuídate enano— dijo alzando la mano y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Jabu se quedó unos instantes quieto, conmovido por aquella despedida.  
—¡Maestro!— gritó de improviso. El griego se giró y vio como el adolescente descendía el tramo de escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar a su altura, abrió los brazos. Milo se quedó mirándole perplejo, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.  
—¿Un abrazo?— pidió el japonés con un brillo en los ojos.   
El caballero de Escorpio se retiró hacia atrás con gesto de desagrado.  
—¡No me seas Hyoga!— respondió, pero al ver la cara de desilusión del pequeño, chasqueó la lengua—. Está bien, pero sin mariconeos.  
Finalmente Milo se agachó, rodeó con sus brazos a Jabu y enseguida se retiró, volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Menuda mierda de abrazo— se quejó el japonés con una risa.  
  
No lejos de allí, Camus e Hyoga habían visionado aquella despedida.  
—Es la primera vez que veo a Milo dando un gesto de cariño— susurró Hyoga con una sonrisa, para a continuación dirigir la vista hacia su maestro. Al sentirse observado, el francés negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya sabes la respuesta— dijo tajante, sin cambiar su semblante serio.  
—¿Pero por qué no?— gimoteó Hyoga—. Si Milo lo ha hecho tú…  
—No.  
—Siempre has sido como un padre para mi…  
—No.  
—¿Ni tan siquiera uno medioabrazo, como el que le ha dado Milo a Jabu?  
—No.  
  
Hyoga siguió insistiendo, mendigando un poco de cariño por parte de su maestro, sin éxito.  
  
  
Cuando los gemelos regresaron al Santuario, nadie les esperaba. Aldebarán fue el único que salió a saludarles cuando ascendían por las escaleras camino a Géminis.   
—¿Es que nadie nos ha echado de menos?— gimoteó Saga, contrariado al ver el poco afecto recibido desde que regresaron.  
—Es que solo habéis estado fuera menos de una semana— dijo el caballero de Tauro—. Aparte de que habéis dado tanto la lata y nos habéis metido en tantos problemas que no creo que a los demás les haga mucha ilusión vuestra vuelta.  
  
Kanon se mesó la barbilla y preguntó al brasileño si sabía dónde estaba Milo.  
—Pero ¿cómo? ¿No os habéis cruzado?— exclamó sorprendido, pero al ver que los gemelos negaron con la cabeza, Aldebarán comenzó a reírse—. Pues él, Deathmask y Shaina van a cabo Sunión, a reemplazaros.  
  
—¡No!— gritaron los dos sorprendidos por este hecho, quedándose boquiabiertos.  
—Pues así es, mañana os contaremos qué es lo que ha pasado durante vuestra ausencia…  
  
Tras esto, los gemelos prosiguieron su ascenso hacia Géminis.  
—Milo no lo va a soportar— aventuró Kanon negando con la cabeza—. Desde luego que no…le conozco de sobra— dijo esbozando una maléfica sonrisa.  
—Y Deathmask otro que tal baila— afirmó Saga, empujando la puerta del templo y entrando en él—. Encima va Shaina y Tethys le tiene una tirria…van a haber peleas a diestro y siniestro.  
—Va a ser divertido— vaticinó Kanon—. Muy divertido…oye una cosa, ¿no dijo Poseidón que quería cuatro guerreros?  
  
  



End file.
